


Тёмными тропами

by Glicozamin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Family Feels, Hand Jobs, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: В группе, которую курирует Тецуя, появляется ребёнок с фамилией Акаши.





	1. Chapter 1

Мальчишку звали Рюу – он не был ни приметным, ни особенным, только глаза – чёрные, как нефтяные лужи – живо блестели на обычном детском лице. Впервые увидев его в списке, Тецуя рассматривал его очень и очень долго – так долго, что в глазах у мальчишки промелькнуло осторожное беспокойство; такое бывает, когда мать подзывает к себе, и ты ещё пока не знаешь, в курсе она, что ты набедокурил или нет.

Тецуя пялился на мальчишку непозволительно долго – дети заволновались, оборачиваясь на ребёнка, а Аой – второму воспитателю – пришлось тронуть его за локоть.

– Всё в порядке, Куроко-сенсей? – спросила она с натянутой улыбкой – ещё немного, и не соберёшь костей. 

Тецуя не мог сказать, в порядке всё или нет. Хотя бы потому, что фамилия у мальчишки – Акаши, а в группу его привёл сухой статный японец средних лет – тот самый, который сопровождал Тецую по бесконечным холлам богатого особняка в Киото, когда Тецуя ещё учился в школе. 

В общем, Тецуя умел складывать простые числа, и легче ему от этого не становилось. 

Мальчишка – Рюу, дракон, так сказать – был тихим и недружелюбным; ни с кем не здоровался, ни с кем не играл, игрушками не делился, даже старался садиться в стороне ото всех во время обеда. Тецуе пришлось переставить столы так, чтобы в маленькой столовой не осталось ни одного лишнего места – тем не менее, Рюу и после умудрялся сидеть отдельно. 

– Необычный ребёнок, – между делом заметила Аой, когда дети посапывали во время тихого часа. 

Тецуя укрыл конопатую девчушку – Кимико – и её плюшевого зайца; подоткнул одеяло, чтобы она не замёрзла ненароком. 

– Одинокий, – отозвался он и присел на корточки, высматривая встрёпанную чёрную макушку среди разобранных футонов. 

Тецуя знал, что Рюу не спал – он никогда не спал; лежал на боку, подложив сложенные ладони под щёку, и смотрел, как переливается в солнечных бликах сочная листва за панорамным окном. 

Ему было пять – Тецуя не мог сказать, что нужно было делать с ребёнком, чтобы в свои пять он держался так обособленно. 

Ах, нет. 

Тецуя мог – Тецуя знал такого ребёнка. 

Иногда он их даже сравнивал – когда отвлекался, и мысли сами собой оформлялись в образы и размытые кадры; красные волосы в художественном беспорядке, высокие скулы, острый подбородок, ровная спина, крепкие бёдра. Глаза, в которые без дрожи не заглянешь, лёгкая вежливая полуулыбка, дежурный расслабленный тон. 

Они не были похожи – скорее всего, Рюу пошёл в мать, кем бы она ни была. Тецуя мягко прикусывал губу изнутри, тёр подушечки пальцев и одёргивал себя – это было неважно; Рюу – теперь его подопечный на ближайшие полгода, и не имело значения, кто его родители. 

Ничего не имело значения – только замкнутый и угрюмый ребёнок.

Рюу посещал группу Тецуи третий месяц – каждое утро его привозили на тонированном Мерседесе, открывали дверь, провожали в маленькую уютную раздевалку. Лицо мальчишки не выражало ничего, пока он самостоятельно расстёгивал кнопки на куртке и завязывал шнурки на форменной обуви – сухой японец средних лет по фамилии Танака внимательно наблюдал за его телодвижениями, потом кивал, если был доволен результатом, и провожал Рюу в детскую комнату. 

Тецуя с ним принципиально не разговаривал, делал вид, что ужасно занят – разнимал дерущихся мальчишек, закапывал топор войны над порванным плюшевым медведем или успокаивал ревущих девочек. Аой разговаривала с Танакой сама – принимала пожелания и советы, обсуждала индивидуальную программу. 

Тецуя получал информацию через неё. 

– Почему ты сам с ним не поговоришь? – спросила как-то Аой. – Он такой картонный, не могу с ним спокойно общаться, будто со стенкой диалог выстраиваешь. 

Они сидели на скамейке перед детской площадкой – Аой зашивала порванные варежки, Тецуя смотрел, чтобы никого не закопали в песочнице. 

– Мне показалось, что он мне не доверяет, – отозвался Тецуя и приятно улыбнулся. 

Аой закатила глаза.

– Ты столько носишься с этим ребёнком, что я бы тебе его уже отдала, – фыркнула она и положила шитьё на колени – посмотрела на Тецую краем глаза, поджала губы. – Вы с ним часом не знакомы?

Тецуя поправил шарфик подбежавшей девчушке, Акире, – он размотался, и его длинный пушистый конец успел подмести всю площадку два раза. 

– Нет, – он покачал головой и осторожно подтолкнул Акиру между лопаток – та громко поблагодарила его и побежала к пустой горке вприпрыжку. 

Аой повернулась к нему всем телом – придержала шитьё, чтобы не соскользнуло с коленей, и прищурилась.

– Врёшь, – сказала она строго, и Тецуя неосознанно лизнул нижнюю губу. 

Выдал себя с потрохами. 

– Не вру, – заупрямился он. – Не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь встречал этого человека. 

– Это не отец Рюу, если что, – подсказала Аой, и Тецуя посмотрел на неё с лёгкой укоризной. 

– Спасибо, я понял. 

Естественно, Тецуя врал – Танака узнал его сразу, стоило Тецуе показаться в раздевалке и помочь Рюу застегнуть пуговицы на манжетах. Они обменялись душными формальными приветствиями, Тецуя получил короткие распоряжения и больше с Танакой старался не пересекаться – только один раз тот попросил его подойти. 

– Господин Сейджуро передавал вам свою благодарность, – сказал он сухо, и Тецуя моргнул. 

Раз, второй. 

Стоял, как истукан, на пороге детской комнаты, а Аой, помогающая детям строить башню из кубиков, сверлила настороженным взглядом его спину. 

– Спасибо, – выдохнул он – так тяжело, будто это был не воздух, а свинцовый шар. – Взаимно. 

Танака коротко кивнул, расправил плечи и направился к выходу – Танака знал слишком много, и это Тецуе никогда не нравилось. Впрочем, теперь эта история была не про него. Тецуе не стоило беспокоиться – только о ребёнке, который держался обособленно и пугал других детей. 

– Он злой, – капризничал Сеичи и прижимал к груди робота-трансформера. 

– Он не хочет с нами играть! – кричала Кимико и трясла куклой, которую держала за волосы. 

– Он воображала, – закатывал глаза Чо и задирал нос пяточком кверху. 

Тецуя терпеливо объяснял, что он такой же ребёнок, как они – что он не злой и не воображала, и что он тоже хочет играть вместе с остальными, просто пока не готов. 

– Стесняется, – подсказала Аой и мило улыбнулась. 

С детьми она была белой и пушистой, конечно. 

Рюу подошёл к Тецуе перед утренним чтением – дети как раз рассаживались по местам, стараясь оказаться ближе к Аой и её волшебной книге сказок. Его неприметное лицо было пусто и непроницаемо – только глаза блестели ярко и живо.

– Ты что-то хотел, Рюу-кун? – спросил Тецуя и присел на корточки – обычно от его улыбки прекращали плакать даже самые капризные дети, но Рюу был непрошибаем. 

Ну, конечно, из какой он семьи – на секунду Тецуе показалось, что это не он смотрит сверху вниз, а на него. 

– Не надо говорить им, что я стесняюсь, – сказал Рюу мрачно. – Я не стесняюсь, – его детский голос звучал веско и тяжело. – Я присматриваюсь. 

Тецуя не сразу сообразил, что произошло – сидел какое-то время неподвижно, смотря, как блестят чёрные глаза напротив; они не были детскими – и это было страшно. 

Что надо делать с ребёнком – ах, да, он уже это проходил. 

– Конечно, – сказал Тецуя виновато. – Прими мои извинения, Рюу-кун, – он протянул мальчишке ладонь. – Мир?

Рюу смотрел на его руку несколько секунд – потом дипломатично сжал пальцы Тецуи в пухлой детской ладони.

– Мир, – сказал он непроницаемо. 

Это было похоже на: «Принимаю ваши извинения, спасибо».

Ему было пять лет, Боже. 

Тецуя старался не думать, что это сын Сейджуро – ему не было больно от этой мысли, она просто мешала ему дышать; изводила, как муха, жужжащая прямо над ухом, лезла в глаза, как отросшие волосы. Они были похожи разве что красивым разрезом глаз и, быть может, привычкой держать спину ровно – в остальном, Рюу, в отличие от отца, был абсолютно неприметным; обычным симпатичным на лицо ребёнком без каких-либо особенностей. 

И он держался в стороне – Тецуя подбирался к нему неспешно, осторожно, семимильными шагами. Его основная задача была не в том, чтобы заставить мальчишку играть с другими детьми – ему нужно было сделать так, чтобы Рюу сам этого захотел. 

Сначала он присматривал за мальчиком – наблюдал за ним во время занятий и на прогулке, подмечал, что тот делает и как себя ведёт, когда думает, что никто его не видит. Рюу был любознательным – он таскал из книжного стеллажа большие цветастые энциклопедии, подолгу рассматривал яркие схемы и увлечённо водил по строчкам статей из разряда «Знаете ли вы, что». Иногда он над чем-то задумывался и смешно хмурился, рассматривая глянцевые страницы – часто, в такие моменты он подтаскивал к себе ногу, и тогда у Тецуи появлялось иррациональное желание отвернуться от него. 

Сейджуро делал так, когда задумывался над очередным ходом в партии сёги – со стороны Рюу это, конечно, было подло, но он был всего лишь ребёнком.

Проблема была в Тецуе, естественно. 

Рюу умел читать, считать и даже писать – неровно, неловко, но у него получалось намного лучше, чем у других детей; ещё бы. На прогулках он увлечённо мерил шагами периметр площадки и наблюдал – за другими детьми, за людьми по ту сторону цветастой оградки, за бездомными кошками или жирными городскими птицами. Во время тихого часа он не спал, а о чём-то сосредоточенно размышлял – может быть, подводил итоги первой половины дня, кто мог сказать. 

Со временем Тецуя узнал, что Рюу учится играть на фортепиано – и что он хотел бы освоить скрипку. 

Он так и сказал:

– Я ещё на скрипке хочу научиться, – и у Тецуи тяжело заныло под рёбрами.

Сейджуро умел играть на скрипке – больше не потому, что ему нравилось, а потому, что он мог. Боже, он даже как-то играл у Тецуи под окнами, в этом своём пижонском жилете, разложив чехол прямо на засыпанном листвой асфальте. 

Тецуе пришлось вспоминать, как заставить лёгкие дышать – Рюу смотрел на него с внимательной сосредоточенностью. 

– Вы побледнели, Куроко-сенсей, – сказал он спокойно, и Тецуя мягко ему улыбнулся. 

– Немного нездоровится с утра. 

Рюу покачал головой.

– Тогда вам лучше оставаться дома, – он был очень проницательным, к слову. 

Как-то Тецуя спросил у Рюу, умеет ли тот обращаться с мячом – в их корзине с игрушками лежал один маленький резиновый мяч, раскрашенный под баскетбольную расцветку. Рюу неожиданно насупился, закрыл книжку, которую читал, и поднял на Тецую мрачные глаза.

– Нет, – сказал он жёстко – очень грубый звук для детской речи. – Отец не разрешает. 

Тецуя не нашёлся, что ответить. 

Ко второму месяцу Тецуя начал постепенно разворачивать Рюу в сторону детей – просил его читать коротенькие сказки, складывать игрушки, аргументируя это тем, что у Рюу получается лучше всех, и подменять его, Тецую, на прогулках.

– Ты очень наблюдательный, Рюу-кун, – говорил он и застёгивал верхнюю пуговицу на дорогом детском пальто. – Помоги мне, пожалуйста. 

Рюу смотрел на него недоверчиво. 

– С чего бы мне это делать? 

Вопрос звучал очень по-взрослому – Аой часто жаловалась, что не может найти с Рюу общий язык. 

– Иногда мне кажется, что он тут умнее нас всех, – говорила она, пока помогала Тецуе расставлять книги по местам в конце дня. – Смотрит прямо в душу. 

Тецуя не мог с ней не согласиться. 

– Потому что, стыдно признаться, но я не справляюсь, – сказал Тецуя сокрушённо. – Стоит только отвернуться, как Чо-кун пытается вылезти через ограду, а Сеичи-кун уже носится от кошек, – он виновато улыбнулся. – Совсем не успеваю за ними смотреть. 

Рюу фокусировал на нём свои чёрные глаза – создавалось ощущение, будто смотришь в два очень глубоких колодца. Тецуя знал такое ощущение – только те глаза не были чёрными. 

– Вы некомт… – начал Рюу, но запнулся, сжал кулаки. – Некотмен… некомтепент… – язык у него заплетался, хотя он очень старался. 

Тецуя стиснул зубы, чтобы ненароком не улыбнуться. 

– Ты хочешь сказать, что я некомпетентный воспитатель? – подсказал он, и Рюу упрямо кивнул. 

– Да. 

Тецуя развёл руками. 

– Ну что ж, – сказал он добродушно. – Научи меня, пожалуйста, Рюу-кун. 

Это сработало. 

– Ловко ты его, – сказала Аой, наблюдая, как Рюу разнимал дерущихся за лопатку мальчишек – он просто принёс ещё одну, такую же. 

– Ему нужно почувствовать, что никто не относится к нему враждебно, – отозвался Тецуя и спрятал руки в карманы – температура падала ниже день ото дня, а он, как назло, забыл перчатки. – Понять, что он – тоже часть коллектива. 

– Почувствовать себя нужным, в общем, – Аой похлопала его по плечу. – Вижу, ты лекции не прогуливал, не зря мы тебя взяли. 

Тецуя покосился на неё с лёгкой укоризной – обычно он так всё время на неё и смотрел. 

Чуть позже Тецуя стал поручать Рюу особые задания – особые, потому что при этом он контактировал с кем-то из детей. 

– Рюу-кун, пожалуйста, помоги Акире-чан завязать шарфик. 

– Рюу-кун, пожалуйста, прочитай Сеичи-куну вот это слово. 

– Рюу-кун, пожалуйста, помоги Кимико-чан сложить кубики. 

У мальчишки в глазах читалось: «Вы ужасно некомпетентный воспитатель, Куроко-сенсей», но он всё равно шёл выполнять поручения – понемногу дети привыкли к нему. Стали здороваться, предлагать свои игрушки или сладости из дома, звали его кататься на горке и часто приносили книжки, чтобы он почитал им вслух – читал он хорошо, тщательно проговаривая слоги, легко раскатывая звуки на языке, с приятной интонацией. 

Он всё ещё старался держаться обособленно, сам не подходил и ни к кому не лез – но отзывался на просьбы и благодарил за игрушки. Тецуе нравилось смотреть, как он вливается в коллектив.

Это, определённо, была победа. 

Детей в группах обычно меняли раз в полгода – то есть, каждые шесть месяцев Тецуя получал под крыло новые лица. Ему не очень нравилась эта система – сложно было расставаться с детьми, к которым успел привыкнуть, – но он понимал, с какой целью это делалось. Время шло своим чередом, к концу подходил четвертый месяц, и Тецуя с лёгким сожалением готовился отправить Рюу в другую группу и проследить, чтобы ему там было комфортно. 

А ещё он готовился навсегда избавиться от фамилии Акаши в собственных списках. 

Не тут-то было. 

Детей обычно забирали около пяти часов вечера – после шести не оставалось никого, и дежурный воспитатель мог убрать комнату, проверить меню-раскладку к завтраку и закрыть свою секцию до утра. В тот день дежурным был Тецуя. 

Рюу всегда забирали одним из первых – Танака ждал его в пустой раздевалке, следил за тем, как он одевается, выслушивал итоги дня от Аой, а потом вёл Рюу к тонированному Мерседесу. В тот день за Рюу не приехали даже в шесть. 

– У отца гости, – сказал Рюу просто и перевернул страницу в книжке. – Может быть, он забыл. 

У Тецуи глухо стукнуло между рёбрами. 

– Забыл? – переспросил он и покачал головой. – Нет. 

Между ресницами будто мелькнула вспышка – Сейджуро лежал у него, Тецуи, на груди, крепко стискивал его руку, и голос у него был, будто раскалённая лава. 

– Я не хочу быть таким, как мой отец, – цедил он сквозь зубы, и Тецуя крепко сжимал его плечо. 

Рюу оторвал взгляд от глянцевых страниц.

– Нет? – спросил он удивлённо, и Тецуе пришлось сцеживать воздух через стиснутые губы. 

Он ничего не знал о Сейджуро вот уже семь лет – кроме того, конечно, о чём иногда писали газеты, освещая известные фармацевтические компании, – и не мог быть уверен в собственной правоте. 

Но он иррационально был. 

– Он бы не забыл, – сказал Тецуя и погладил мальчишку по плечу. – Разве что опоздал. 

Рюу вдруг нахмурился и повёл плечом – словно чужое прикосновение было ему неприятно. 

– Вы знаете моего отца? – спросил он требовательно, и Тецуя понял, что юлить бесполезно. 

В этом просто нет смысла. 

– Разве что немного, – улыбнулся он. 

У Рюу, очевидно, были вопросы, но Тецуя мягко покачал головой и сел рядом с ним. 

– Хочешь, я что-нибудь тебе почитаю? 

Рюу вздёрнул верхнюю губу и смешно, по-детски фыркнул. 

– Я сам могу себе почитать. 

– Тогда почитай мне, – попросил Тецуя. 

Рюу смерил его внимательным взглядом – потом тяжело выдохнул, будто ему физически тяжело было находиться с таким некомпетентным специалистом, и придвинул к себе книжки. 

– Про что вам почитать, Куроко-сенсей? 

Тецуя скользнул взглядом по цветастым корешкам. 

– Про морских жителей, – попросил он, и Рюу потянулся за нужной книжкой. 

Они просидели до половины восьмого – за панорамным окном, прикрытым воздушной тюлью, зажглись яркие фонари, освещая темнеющую улицу синтетическим светом. Тецуя пытался позвонить по оставленному номеру, но никто не брал трубку – гудки раздражающе скребли барабанную перепонку; Рюу не выглядел расстроенным. Будто это было само собой разумеющимся – вот так оставить его одного. 

Может быть, Тецуе пора было признать, что люди страшно меняются с годами. 

За Рюу приехали за четверть часа до восьми, когда они перекладывали игрушки из старых коробок в новые – заскрипели шины, хлопнула тяжёлая дверь, было слышно торопливые приглушённые шаги. Танака ходил совершенно по-другому – почти бесшумно, сложив руки за спиной, чуть чеканя шаг, вдавливая пятку в ступени. 

Тецуя сглотнул – ладони предательски вспотели, он чуть не уронил коробку из рук. 

Всё в порядке, Тецуя, сказал он себе – тебе не о чем беспокоиться; всё это было давно и неправда. 

Рюу тоже услышал шаги – поставил коробку с магнитной доской на полку, развернулся к дверям, и лицо его было настолько полно предвкушения, что у Тецуи снова заныло под рёбрами. Он был такой отчужденный и такой одинокий – в этот момент он был похож на отца так сильно. 

– Я же говорил, что он только опоздает, – Тецуя улыбнулся, но улыбка неприятно натянула уголки губ. 

Рюу моргнул и обернулся к нему – в глазах у него плескалось по-детски наивное непонимание. 

– Кто?

Тецуя моргнул вслед за ним. 

– Твой отец. 

Сейджуро появился на пороге комнаты, как вихрь – Тецуя не сразу сообразил, что стоило встретить его ещё в раздевалке; он не был готов, наверное. 

– Добрый вечер, – сказал Тецуя ровно, и это единственное, на что его хватило. 

Сейджуро выглядел запыхавшимся – будто бежал, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Он почти не изменился – чуть вытянулся, слегка раздался в плечах, скулы остро отточили лицо, губы стали тоньше. Волосы так и лежали в художественном беспорядке, падая на ресницы небрежной чёлкой, и глаза смотрели так же – внимательно и остро, подмечая каждую деталь. 

Он был таким знакомым. 

Сейджуро небрежно пригладил волосы, сглотнул – кадык дёрнулся в вырезе расстегнутого пальто – и осторожно выдохнул сквозь зубы, будто не хотел наделать лишнего шума. Держался он прямо и статно; достойно, как требовало его положение, наверное. 

– Приношу свои искренние извинения, – сказал он мягко, и его голос вибрировал, как тогда, когда они ещё учились в школе. 

Тецуя, конечно, чувствовал себя сентиментальным дураком; он даже был готов простить Аомине все его дурацкие шутки по этому поводу, потому что все они – правда. 

– Ничего страшного, господин Акаши, – он дежурно улыбнулся. – Я прекрасно вас понимаю. 

Сейджуро вздёрнул подбородок и впервые посмотрел прямо на Тецую – ну, конечно. Тецую не бросило в жар, не прошило вдоль позвоночника, колени у него не задрожали – он просто поймал чужой взгляд и сделал всё, чтобы его выдержать; если ему и было не по себе, то только чуть-чуть. 

Сейджуро склонил голову в формальном извинении.

– Рюу, – позвал он – голос его не звучал требовательно или жёстко, он был… обычным. – Давай, я помогу тебе одеться. Не будем задерживать Куроко-сенсея, мы и так должны ему слишком много, – он мягко улыбнулся и протянул мальчишке ладонь. – Верно?

Тецуя впервые видел Рюу настолько эмоциональным – он улыбнулся в ответ, глаза его заискрились яркой детской радостью, он даже подбежал к Сейджуро почти вприпрыжку. 

– Так много, что не расплатимся, – отозвался он, и Тецуя не мог не улыбнуться. 

Он пошёл их провожать – не мог не пойти. Сейджуро помогал Рюу обвязывать шарф вокруг шеи и заправлять перчатки в дутые рукава – он не выглядел обременённым или недовольным; на губах у него играла та улыбка, которая появлялась, когда он сосредоточивался на чём-то, что ему нравилось. 

На Тецуе, например. 

Тецуе пришлось брать крамольные мысли под контроль – они были абсолютно не к месту. 

Когда Рюу был полностью одет, Сейджуро выпрямился, небрежно отряхнул колено и расправил плечи – Боже, нет, он совсем не изменился. 

– Мне, правда, жаль, Куроко-сенсей, – сказал он дипломатично и протянул ладонь. – Я обязательно…

Тецуя перебил его на полуслове. 

– Никаких денег, – сказал он строго и пожал протянутую руку.

Касание обожгло – вот теперь коленям можно было предательски дрожать.

– Я был очень рад провести с тобой немного времени, Рюу-кун, – продолжил он и посмотрел на мальчишку с улыбкой. 

Тот был весел и непоседен – как обычный ребёнок пяти лет, и его непримечательное лицо расцвело буквально на глазах. 

– Я тоже, Куроко-сенсей, – отозвался он звонко, и Сейджуро слегка подтолкнул его. 

– Что нужно сказать?

Рюу сложил ладони и поклонился с широкой улыбкой. 

– Спасибо, что позаботились обо мне, Куроко-сенсей!

Это было нечестно.

Когда Сейджуро сбегал к нему, он говорил точно так же – кланялся, складывая ладони вместе, или театрально брал Тецую за запястья, или зарывался носом в его волосы и говорил:

– Пожалуйста, позаботься обо мне, Тецуя. 

Или:

– Спасибо, что позаботился обо мне, Тецуя. 

Или:

– Что бы я без тебя делал, Тецуя. 

Тецуя попытался улыбнуться – улыбка вышла чуть нервной и натянутой, но он действительно старался; ради такого довольного детского лица просто не мог не стараться. 

– Улыбайся так чаще, – сказал Тецуя и заметил, как мальчишка фыркнул себе под нос. 

Сердце в груди колотилось чуть быстрее положенного – Тецуя был виновником всех своих бед, и все его рефлексии, как оказалось, яйца выведенного не стоили. Это надо было просто пережить – что было, то прошло, он сам принял решение. 

Сам. 

Тецуя не удержался. 

– Так ты больше похож на отца, – сказал он просто и перевёл взгляд на Сейджуро. 

Тот странно моргнул – нахмурился, сжал детскую ладонь в своей руке. Рюу посмотрел сначала на отца, потом на Тецую – взгляд был острым, внимательным, чуть настороженным; будто он что-то начал понимать, но правильная мысль ещё не сформировалась в нужном варианте. 

В конце концов, он всё равно оказался шустрее всех – устами младенца и всё такое. 

– Сейджуро – не мой отец, – сказал он веско, и его детский голос ударил Тецую наотмашь. 

Лёгкие у Тецуи были ни к чёрту, судя по всему – раз за разом приходилось учиться дышать заново. 

Сейджуро выглядел слегка обескураженным – его губы балансировали между улыбкой и восклицанием. 

– О, – сказал он, наконец. – Вы, – раскатал формальный слог на языке, прижал к губам. – Вы решили, что я – отец Рюу?

Тецуя тяжело сглотнул – он ничего не ответил, только медленно кивнул, ощущая, как сохнет распухший язык. 

Сейджуро мягко улыбался. 

– Я не его отец, – сказал он ровно. – Я его старший брат. 

– Самый лучший старший брат, – отозвался Рюу и лучезарно улыбнулся. 

Тецуя с трудом выдохнул и закрыл глаза. 

 

***

Кагами влетел в квартиру с пинка – дверь тяжело стукнулась о тумбу для обуви и чуть не ссадила ему плечо. Тецуя, нарезающий перец под монотонный голос диктора с канала новостей, выглянул в коридор и недобро нахмурился.

– Я, конечно, понимаю, что когда-то ты тоже жил в этой квартире, Кагами-кун, но теперь всю арендную плату поднимаю я, поэтому, будь добр, держи свои ноги при себе, – сказал он недовольно, смотря, как Кагами закрывает дверь на защёлку.

Тот стащил кроссовки, наступив на задники, и чуть не споткнулся о порожек. 

– Куроко, я открываю окно, – крикнул он, на ходу стягивая куртку, и Тецуя замер, наблюдая за его манипуляциями.

– Зачем? – спросил он осторожно. 

Кагами дёрнул регулятор – полуопущенная рулонная штора подскочила вверх, Кагами влез на подоконник, хватаясь за новенькую раму. 

– Аомине – дурак, – сказал он довольно и ухмыльнулся. – Проспорил, теперь идёт к тебе в гости через окно. 

Тецуя выронил нож от неожиданности – тот глухо ударился о разделочную доску. 

– Я живу на третьем этаже. 

Кагами высунулся в окно – в гостиной осталась торчать его крепкая задница в мешковатых джинсах.

– Нормально, тут рядом пожарная лестница. 

– Но она закрытая, – возразил Тецуя и прижался носом к оставшейся стеклянной створке. 

Кагами махнул рукой.

– Да не важно, – он постучал по сетке лестничной коробки, и та звонко зашуршала. – Смотри, лезет ведь! 

Тецуя проследил за его воодушевлённым взглядом – Аомине действительно лез, намертво вцепившись в дребезжащую сетку. Внизу, задирая красные от прилившей крови головы, свистели мальчишки из соседнего двора, на противоположной стороне маленькой улицы любознательная девчушка показывала на Аомине пальцем. 

Господи.

– Вы идиоты, – сказал им Тецуя, когда Кагами схватил Аомине за шиворот, и они одним грузным мешком хлопнулись Тецуе под ноги. – Хотите расшибаться – расшибайтесь, только меня в это не втягивайте. 

Аомине раскинулся на полу, тяжело дыша – он раскраснелся, пальцы, цеплявшиеся за расшатанные звенья сетки, побелели и пошли болезненными вмятинами. 

– Я мог умереть, Тецу, – проворчал он. – Сорваться и расшибиться в лепёшку. Поимей сострадание. 

Тецуя вернулся к ножу и перцу; мясо скворчало на разогретой сковороде. 

– Ты глупый, Аомине-кун, – сказал Тецуя честно. – Надо было сначала думать. 

Аомине скорчил рожицу и ткнул Кагами в бок – тот сложился пополам и зашёлся нервным беззвучным смехом.

– Это всё ты, – сказал ему Аомине. – Лучше бы я десять раз прокукарекал на площади перед участком, чем занимался альпинизмом без страховки. 

Тецуя обернулся к ним – Кагами задумался на секунду, видимо, представляя, потом снова откинулся на пол, держась за бока. Аомине стиснул челюсти и полез к нему драться – они закатились под диван и чуть не навернули лампу с подлокотника; успокоились, когда проснувшийся от шума Нигоу игриво прикусил Кагами голень. 

Тот заорал так истошно, что Тецуе пришлось швырнуть в него пищащую резиновую курицу – он купил её, чтобы Нигоу было, обо что чесать зубы. 

– Если ко мне в квартиру заглянет полиция, на меня повесят ещё и убийство. Двойное, – он постучал указательным пальцем по собственному лбу. – Подумайте над этим. 

Аомине лениво заполз на диван.

– Брось, Тецу, полиция уже здесь, – он стянул кроссовки, метким броском отправляя каждую в коридор, и поймал лбом маленькое яблоко – когда-то в школе он на свою беду научил Тецую попадать в корзину. 

Нигоу – огромная пушистая зверюга с невинными глазами – тщательно вылизывал Кагами лицо. После того, как Нигоу в холке дорос Мурасакибаре до колена, а потом решил расти дальше, Кагами при встрече с ним старался не дёргаться – будто боялся, что при малейшем движении Нигоу откусит ему голову. 

– Почему он тут, Куроко? – спросил Кагами осторожно, крепко сцепив зубы – у него подрагивали колени, а Нигоу весело вилял хвостом. – Я думал, он живёт у твоих родителей. 

Тецуя закинул перец к мясу и принялся нарезать лук.

– Я взял его на эти выходные. 

Кагами взвыл:

– Почему именно на эти?

– Это тебе за окно, – ухмыльнулся Аомине и потрепал Нигоу по холке – тот потёрся о его ладонь и чуть не отдавил Кагами яйца огромной лапой. – Тецу, чего у нас на ужин?

Тецуя накрыл сковороду крышкой, одним глазом посмотрел за рисом в мультиварке.

– У вас – ничего, если вы так и будете на диване валяться. 

На лице Кагами отражалась внутренняя борьба между страхом и голодом – в итоге, голод победил. 

– Эй, – позвал Кагами, и Аомине повернулся к нему. – Отвлеки его. 

Аомине закатил глаза и запустил пальцы в густую шерсть – Нигоу блаженно прикрыл глаза, высунул язык и размяк большой плюшевой игрушкой. Кагами быстро вскочил на ноги и засеменил на кухню. 

Тецуя выдал ему овощей и специй – сам покосился на Аомине, который виртуозно начёсывал Нигоу бока. 

– Я не шучу, – сказал он строго. 

Аомине оскалился:

– Простите, Куроко-сенсей, – прозудел он и похлопал себя по колену – Нигоу положил туда морду и принялся пускать на Аомине слюни. – Я, между прочим, принёс пива.

Кагами, завязывающий фартук за спиной, вдруг резко обернулся к нему.

– Где оно? 

Аомине отвлёкся от пушистых ушей. 

– Что?

– Пиво, – повторил Кагами. – Ты же его нёс, где оно?

Аомине нахмурился – повертел головой, почесывая Нигоу между ушами, долго смотрел в темноту коридора, затем на Кагами. Потом тугой пружиной вскочил на ноги, так, что Нигоу встревоженно залаял.

– Твою мать, я оставил его внизу!

– Чего? – Кагами ненароком схватился за нож. – Признайся, ты тупой?

– А чего ты хотел, придурок? – оскалился Аомине. – Ты убежал, а мне надо было лезть на третий этаж – я тебе что, с пакетом полезу?

Кагами хлопнул себя по лбу:

– Беги, давай! – Аомине и побежал – правда, не к двери. – Не через окно, дурак!

Тецуя три раза пожалел, что позвал их в гости – с другой стороны, с ними ему было спокойнее. 

Привычнее. 

Неделя у него выдалась так себе – группу хотели закрыть на карантин, потому что Сеичи подхватил простуду, подозрительно напоминающую грипп, счета за квартплату пришли раньше времени, и каждый вечер в ближайшие три недели Тецуя собирался посещать курсы повышения квалификации по приказу сверху. 

– Боже мой, снова, – ныла Аой, проверяя график работы. Тецуя пил чай, наблюдая, как дети размалёвывают раскраску – только Рюу увлечённо читал сказку, написанную под чёрно-белой картинкой. 

– Я посмотрел темы лекций, – сказал ей Тецуя. – Думаю, это будет интересно. 

– Лишним это не будет, – поправила его Аой. – А вот интересным – вряд ли. 

Тецуя пожал плечом – выбора в любом случае не было. 

Помимо этого он умудрился схлопотать штраф за переход дороги в неположенном месте, два раза наткнуться на просроченное молоко и три раза остаться без воды и света. 

А ещё Сейджуро взял за привычку забирать Рюу из сада – сначала он приехал в пятницу, потом во вторник и четверг, а потом стал приходить за ним каждый вечер. Не то чтобы Тецуя был против – они пересекались всего на десять минут, пока Сейджуро помогал Рюу одеваться, – но ему было бы спокойнее, приезжай за мальчишкой сухой и немногословный Танака. 

Сейджуро обжигал – когда смотрел прямо или касался взглядом вскользь; улыбался Тецуе дежурно, был вежлив, сдержан. 

Рюу его обожал. 

– Вы с братом хорошо ладите, да? – спросил Тецуя на одной из прогулок – дети катались с горки, Аой смотрела, чтобы они не свалились с маленькой лестницы. 

Рюу поднял на него взгляд – ему пришлось задрать голову, но Тецуя не спешил садиться перед ним на корточки; Рюу это не нравилось, и Тецуя бы соврал, если бы сказал, что этим он не был похож на Сейджуро. 

– Ладим, – отозвался Рюу и спрятал руки в карманы – ветер крепчал день ото дня, и температура пыталась упасть в минус. 

Тецуя поправил воротник пальто, чтобы не морозило шею. 

– Часто видитесь?

Рюу пристально в него всмотрелся – слегка насупился, качнул головой. 

– Нет, – ответил он угрюмо. – Я бы хотел больше. 

В глазах у него плескалась маленькая детская обида; он выглядел таким отчуждённым, что щемило в груди. Тецуя протянул ему руку:

– Пойдём со мной, Рюу-кун, я покажу тебе, где птицы свили гнездо. 

Рюу повёл плечами, задумался и вложил ладонь в протянутую руку. 

С появлением Сейджуро его мрачное лицо светлело – он улыбался, расправлял грудь, смеялся громко и заливисто, смотрел на брата огромными восхищёнными глазами. Тецуя часто наблюдал за ними – смотрел, как мягко улыбался Сейджуро и осторожно щёлкал мальчишку по носу, – но старался держаться на расстоянии. 

Сейджуро, судя по всему, держаться на расстоянии не хотел. 

Как-то Аой коснулась его плеча, когда он завязывал бант у плюшевого медведя на шее.

– Тебя зовут, – сказала Аой заговорщически и забрала игрушку у него из рук. 

Её взгляд Тецуе не понравился – Сейджуро в раздевалке, к слову, тоже. 

– Господин Акаши, – сказал он приветственно и чуть наклонил голову. 

Сейджуро склонил голову в ответ. 

– Мы можем опустить формальности? – спросил он с вежливой улыбкой. – Мы всё-таки были…

Вот оно, подумал Тецуя – момент, когда земля уплывает из-под ног. 

Но Сейджуро сказал:

– … друзьями. 

Тецуя рвано выдохнул, моргнул.

– Конечно, – сказал он осторожно. – Извини, Акаши-кун. 

Слова вырвались сами собой – знакомо растеклись на языке, заполнили рот, скользнули в глотку. Тецуе показалось, что они кислые на вкус, как мокрые пожухшие листья под ногами. 

Сейджуро улыбался – почти так же, как улыбался раньше. 

– Спасибо, Куроко, – сказал он просто. 

Рюу смотрел на них во все глаза. 

– Так вы знакомы! 

Сейджуро потрепал его по голове до того, как он надел шапку. 

– Мы учились вместе в средней школе, – он присел, чтобы помочь мальчишке с завязками – подтянул ткань дорогих брюк над коленями, кромка открыла острые щиколотки. – И играли в баскетбол. 

Тецуя вымученно улыбнулся. 

– В одной команде, – он сглотнул. – А потом стали соперниками. 

Не только соперниками, к слову – плохая мысль, когда балансируешь на штормовых волнах. Тецуя стиснул челюсти так, что заболели зубы – прошло очень много времени, чтобы он действительно думал об этом с сожалением. 

– Куроко-сенсей тоже играл в баскетбол? – недоверчиво спросил Рюу и протянул Сейджуро перчатки. 

Тот улыбнулся.

– Замечательно играл.

То, с какой интонацией он говорил – нежной, – заставило Тецую вздрогнуть. 

– Куроко-сенсей, вы покажете? – спросил Рюу, и Тецуя рассеянно моргнул. 

– Что покажу? – переспросил он абсолютно по-идиотски. 

– Как вы играете. 

Рюу выглядел очень довольным – воодушевления в нём было на целых две детские группы и немного больше; у Тецуи, который чаще видел мальчишку угрюмым и отстранённым, теплело в груди. 

– Может быть, – сказал он небрежно и улыбнулся. – Если меня будут устраивать твои успехи, Рюу-кун. 

Рюу слегка надулся, а Сейджуро поднял на него взгляд – тот взгляд, которым он говорил ещё в школе: «Ты умеешь удивлять, Тецуя». Заминка вышла чуть неловкой – потом они распрощались. 

У Тецуи было много вопросов – большую их часть он задавал себе и не мог найти ответов. Сейджуро приходил каждый вечер, они мило болтали, пока Рюу одевался, иногда тихо смеялись, ничего обременительного – Сейджуро смотрел на него с дежурной улыбкой в глазах, у Тецуи слегка подрагивали пальцы от его близости. 

Семь лет прошло, сказал он себе. 

Успокойся. 

Наверное, всё дело было в том, что Тецуя слишком много рефлексировал – он вообще чересчур загонялся для человека, который бросил первым; который сделал это осознанно и о своём выборе не жалел – считал его абсолютно правильным в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Это выматывало – он плохо спал, терял концентрацию, и от вежливой улыбки противно болели губы. 

Сейджуро вёл себя так, будто они старые добрые приятели, которые вдруг стали пересекаться по пути на работу – Тецуя иногда представлял себе, как они встретятся через много лет, когда им уже нечего будет сказать друг другу. В его воображении всё было не так, и он не знал, как должно было быть правильно. 

Его хрупкое спокойствие разбилось в очередную пятницу, когда Сейджуро забрал Рюу из сада – они попрощались как обычно, Рюу пообещал принести в понедельник свою любимую энциклопедию, чтобы показать её другим ребятам, и Тецуя вернулся к остальным детям. Аой задержалась вместе с ним, потому что после они шли в новенький бар на углу, чтобы традиционно посидеть рабочим коллективом – Тецуе не очень хотелось идти, но к отказам относились с подозрением. Вряд ли бы кто-то задержал на нём взгляд дольше, чем он бы позволил, но согласиться пришлось. 

Бар был выполнен в европейском стиле – небольшой, в уютном полусумраке, с незапоминающейся музыкой на фоне. Тецуя не собирался пить, но Аой налила ему фруктового вина, больше похожего на сок, кто-то из параллельной группы завёл с ним разговор, и Тецуя не сразу понял, что его повело. 

Это было ужасное упущение – вся его жизнь ходила ходуном. 

– Поехали на такси, – сказала Аой и потрясла его за плечо.

Тецуя покачал головой и подтянул пальто к груди. 

– Я пройдусь пешком, – сказал он твёрдо. – Мне нужно прогуляться. 

Аой смерила его оценивающим взглядом – она выпила в разы больше, чем он, но была на удивление трезвой, как только получалось. 

– Точно? – спросила она строго. – Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, Куроко-сенсей, я тебя найду и добавлю.

Тецуя улыбнулся. 

– Всё будет хорошо, – заверил он. – Я живу недалеко. 

Аой похлопала его по плечу и ушла – когда он остался один, то перекинул пальто через руку и поднялся на ноги. Он честно собирался пойти домой, но остановился перед стойкой, сел на высокий стул в углу и попросил стакан воды – в горле сушило до острых песчинок. 

Его будто выключило – он очнулся, когда Сейджуро вместе с барменом – молодым парнем чуть младше Тецуи – тихонько встряхнул его. 

– Куроко? – позвал он мягко – его встревоженный голос еле-еле пробивался сквозь шелест неприметной музыки. – Всё хорошо? 

Тецуя моргнул – в голове слегка прояснилось, он осмотрелся по сторонам, уставился в собственный пустой стакан, поднял взгляд на Сейджуро. 

– Да, – сказал он неловко. – Да, всё хорошо, извините за беспокойство, я просто слегка…

Он попытался подобрать слово, и Сейджуро улыбнулся ему. 

– Потерялся, – подсказал он. 

Тецуя пожал плечами. 

– Наверное. 

Бармен нахмурился, всматриваясь Тецуе в лицо, потом кивнул и отошёл в сторону – Сейджуро повесил сложенное пальто на спинку стула и легко запрыгнул сверху. Тецуя внимательно всмотрелся в него и поджал губы. 

– Ты следишь за мной? – спросил он абсолютно серьёзно, и Сейджуро, листавший глянцевый прейскурант, поднял на него взгляд. 

– Почему ты так решил? – поинтересовался он – в его голосе сквозило любопытство. 

Он всегда так, подумал Тецуя.

– Странно, что ты здесь.

– Разве? – Сейджуро показал бармену строчку в прейскуранте. – У меня была запланирована деловая встреча, но партнёр предупредил об отсрочке в последний момент, – он пожал плечами. 

Тецуя задумчиво поджал губы. 

– Нехорошо получилось. 

– Согласен, неприятно, – он прикрыл глаза. – Ничего не поделаешь. 

Тецуя взглянул на него украдкой – он сидел, чуть ссутулившись, опираясь на стойку локтем, и его красивое острое лицо казалось чуть осунувшимся. В этом интимном сумраке он выглядел уставшим и одиноким – таким же, каким Тецуя его и запомнил. 

Дурацкое ощущение. 

– Зато ты встретил меня, – сказал Тецуя как бы между прочим и пожал плечами. – Всё лучше, чем сидеть одному. 

Он, правда, собирался пойти домой, но не смог заставить себя подняться – может быть потому, что хотел быть здесь. 

Может быть. 

Сейджуро посмотрел на него долго и пристально.

– Ты прав, – он улыбнулся. – Это определённо плюс. 

«Всегда им был» осталось недосказанным – или Тецуя просто хотел, чтобы это было так. 

В любом случае, он ответил на улыбку. 

Бар закрывался в четыре – об этом Тецуя узнал, когда бармен наполнял их стаканы около часа ночи; время бежало впереди высокоскоростных поездов, и Тецуе было мало – времени, выпивки, душного воздуха, неприметной музыки, уютного полусумрака, вибрирующего голоса. 

Сейджуро.

Ему было мало Сейджуро. 

Тот был – как всегда – замечательным собеседником – с участием спрашивал Тецую об обучении, стажировках и рабочих моментах, охотно делился сам; когда он слушал, на его красивое лицо ложились глубокие тени, вычерчивали острые контуры, обводили яркие глаза, рисовали тонкие, сложенные в улыбке губы. Тецуя не понял, когда начал пялиться – он вёл и ощущал себя, как дурак. 

Может быть потому, что не был готов к этой встрече – не был готов к Сейджуро в своей жизни снова. 

Тецую слегка развезло – в голове будто вспухла герметичная подушка, мягко надавила изнутри. Он неосознанно гладил кончиком ногтя основание стакана и смотрел, как блики от тусклых ламп над баром играют в толстом прозрачном стекле. О том, что что-то идёт не так, он догадался не сразу – стало неуютно, будто он оказался не в своей тарелке. 

Сейджуро смотрел на него – не с той дежурной вежливостью, а прямо на него. 

– Спасибо, – сказал он вдруг; кончик языка мазнул по нижней губе, упёрся в зубы, будто он хотел назвать Тецую по имени, но это было так давно, и он, конечно, не сделал этого. – Куроко.

Тецуя с трудом сглотнул.

– За что? – спросил он хрипло. 

– За Рюу, – Сейджуро прикрыл глаза, прижимаясь губами к кромке стекла – когда он пил, кадык ходил в вырезе рубашки. 

Тецуя поджал губы, размышляя, чуть нахмурился. 

– Ты не должен меня благодарить, – сказал он веско. – Это моя работа. 

Сейджуро мягко улыбнулся ему. 

– Ты не прав, – возразил он, забрал чёлку со лба, открывая бледную кожу над разлётом бровей. – Рюу – очень нелюдимый ребёнок.

– Я заметил, – перебил его Тецуя. – Поэтому и говорю, что это моя работа – я воспитатель, если ты забыл, – он пожал плечом. – Я воспитываю.

Выглядел он при этом, наверное, очень решительно, потому что Сейджуро отвёл взгляд в сторону и сдержанно фыркнул в кулак. Тецуе очень хотелось пихнуть его в колено, но они не были балующимися детьми – они даже друзьями больше не были. 

Тецуя вообще не знал, кто они друг другу.

– Прости, – Сейджуро потянул уголок губ. – Я уверен, ты замечательный специалист. 

Тецуя прищурился. 

– Рюу говорил, что я ужасно некомпетентен. 

– Правда? – Сейджуро вскинул бровь. – Так и сказал?

– Пытался, мне пришлось ему слегка помочь. 

Сейджуро снова рассмеялся – это был мягкий, певучий звук; Тецуя впитывал его, как губка – воду. 

– Он мог, – сказал Сейджуро и чуть нахмурился, смотря в опустевший стакан. – Он очень умён для ребёнка своих лет. 

Я знаю, подумал Тецуя – я знаю, потому что знаком с тобой. 

Он покачал головой:

– Он одинокий, – сказал Тецуя веско, и Сейджуро вскинул на него взгляд – почти дёрнулся, будто его хлопнули по щеке. – Он не может играть с другими детьми, не может обратиться за помощью, не может веселиться, всегда держится в стороне, – Тецуя посмотрел Сейджуро в глаза. – Потому что это то, как его воспитывают. 

Сейджуро выдержал его взгляд, потом прикрыл глаза – Тецуя никогда не видел, чтобы он настолько сутулился; хотелось положить ладонь ему на спину. 

– Отец женился во второй раз, когда я учился на первом курсе. Мы с тобой тогда уже… не общались, – Тецуя бы никогда не заметил, что он запнулся, если бы не слушал с такой тщательностью. – Рюу родился полтора года спустя, – он покачал головой. – Я даже не знал об этом. 

Тецуя распахнул глаза – пальцы сами собой сжались на тёплом стекле. 

– Не знал о брате?

Сейджуро снова покачал головой. 

– Я не живу в Киото с тех пор, как окончил университет, и не часто возвращаюсь домой – с отцом мы постоянно пересекаемся в компании, а с Кёко мы, – он лизнул нижнюю губу, – не поладили. Она старше меня всего на пять лет – разбалованная девочка из богатой семьи; скорее всего, отец выбрал её ради выгодного договора, – Сейджуро замолчал на секунду. – Я не думал, что у них будут дети. 

Тецуя устало помассировал виски – в уголках глаз постукивало. 

– Когда вы с Рюу познакомились? 

Сейджуро поставил локти на стойку, положил подбородок на сцепленные ладони. 

– Ему было два, когда я впервые его увидел. Отец был в поездке, Кёко отдыхала на Бали, а им занимались гувернёры – Танака решил нас познакомить, – Сейджуро слабо улыбнулся. – К слову, я очень рад, что эта мысль посетила его седую голову. 

Танака Тецуе всё равно не нравился. 

– Рюу никто не занимался? – он погладил пальцем гладкую столешницу. – Из родителей?

Сейджуро покачал головой. 

– Нет, – у него даже плечи опали. – Его с младенчества передают из рук в руки – от одной няньки к другой, от второго наставника к третьему, – Сейджуро бросил на Тецую взгляд. – Знаешь, сколько времени отведено ему на игрушки и мультфильмы?

Тецуя ощутил, как пересыхает в горле. 

– Сколько?

– Два часа в неделю, – Сейджуро, видимо, заметил его взгляд, потому что качнул головой, возражая. – У меня была мать, – сказал он тихо. – Пока она была жива, отец не наседал на меня, – ладони у него на секунду сжались в кулаки. – Так. 

Тецуя моргнул – его рука скользнула по столешнице, будто пытаясь накрыть чужие пальцы, но он вовремя остановился. 

– Ты единственный, кто проводит с ним свободное время? 

– Я и Танака, – Сейджуро кивнул. – Я стараюсь забирать его каждые выходные, но если у меня не получается, то Танака везёт его в зоопарк или кино. Да даже просто на детскую площадку.

Тецуя поднял на него взгляд. 

– Это была твоя идея, – сказал он с нажимом. – Это ты предложил отдать его в детский сад. 

– Да, – Сейджуро расстегнул пуговицы на манжетах, осторожно закатал рукава по локоть, потирая запястья. – Я перебрал сотни детских садов, пока не остановился на вашем. 

– И твой отец согласился?

– Я был очень убедителен, – на острые скулы Сейджуро легла некрасивая тень. – Я просто хотел, чтобы у Рюу появились друзья, – сказал он честно. – Чтобы он не вырос таким, как…

«Я» осталось на кончике его языка – Сейджуро выглядел как человек, который сболтнул лишнего и теперь жалел об этом. Тецуя никогда не думал, что сможет увидеть его таким. 

– Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы вырасти таким, как ты, – сказал Тецуя тихо. – Всё будет хорошо, если ты будешь рядом.

Сейджуро наклонил голову – красные пряди мазнули по лбу, закрыли брови.

– Отцу не нравится, что я провожу с ним много времени, – он нахмурился. – Он говорит, что я плохо на него влияю. Что такими темпами из него вырастет вторая ошибка. 

Это было просто – что делать со своим ребёнком, чтобы он в свои пять был таким несчастным. 

Тецуя осторожно выдохнул. 

– Почему он считает тебя ошибкой? 

Сейджуро слабо улыбнулся и устало потёр переносицу – он оказался расслаблен и открыт настолько, что не нужно было стараться, чтобы ужалить его побольнее. Тецуя помнил его таким – с болью в глазах, со зло закушенной губой, теряющего строгий контроль над собой. Выпивка помогала – и время ещё, быть может. 

– Хотя бы потому, что перечил ему, сбегал из дома. Или потому что не женился, как он требовал, – острое плечо устало дёрнулось. – Или потому, что я гей, Тецуя, – сказал он на выдохе, и собственное имя ударило Тецую по щекам; Сейджуро коротко дёрнул плечом, посмотрел на него из-под ресниц. – Прости, Куроко. 

Тецуя покачал головой – перед глазами плыло. 

– Ничего страшного, – отозвался он сипло – язык будто прилип к нёбу; он помотал головой. – Прости, Акаши-кун, но твой отец – ужасный человек. 

Сейджуро уставился на него, медленно моргнул – потом вдруг улыбнулся, и на его скулах загорелся тусклый, еле заметный румянец. Тецуя почувствовал себя крайне неловко – захотелось куда-нибудь деть руки, но он не знал, куда именно. 

– Что? – спросил он рассеянно. 

Сейджуро улыбался так тепло и так знакомо. 

– Ты уже говорил так, – сказал он низко. – Когда мы учились в третьем классе старшей школы. 

Тецуя подавился воздухом, потому что помнил это так хорошо, будто ссадина у Сейджуро на скуле всё ещё горела под его пальцами. 

– Ты подрался? – спросил он, когда Сейджуро в стоптанных кедах и с рюкзаком за плечами устало прислонился к дверному проёму. – На тебя напали? 

Сейджуро качнул головой, поморщился, когда Тецуя надавил на кожу слишком сильно. 

– Нет, это, – он запнулся – на секунду его лицо перекосило от злости. 

На тот момент Тецуе не нужно было перебирать варианты. 

– Твой отец? – выдохнул он, и когда Сейджуро кивнул, втащил его в дом. 

Он был так зол, что чуть не разбил чашки – руки трясло от оглушающей ненависти, и посуда просто выскользнула из его пальцев; Сейджуро вовремя подхватил её на ладони. Он прожил у Тецуи целую неделю – отец был в отъезде, бабушка ворковала над гостем, а мама даже не удосужилась спросить о причинах; может быть, она поняла – она всегда понимала Тецую с одного взгляда. 

Потом за Сейджуро приехал Танака – он был сух и немногословен, но он искренне поблагодарил Тецую за его гостеприимство. 

– Господин Акаши передаёт вам свою благодарность. 

Тецуя вертеть хотел этого господина Акаши – он был так зол, он был переполнен этой злостью, она выплескивалась через края и выжигала кожу на рёбрах. Сейджуро взял его за ладонь, крепко сжал в пальцах – мазнул губами по виску, пока никто не видел. 

– Всё хорошо, – выдохнул он. – Спасибо. Увидимся на игре. 

И ушёл вслед за Танакой – красивый, гордый, уставший. 

Замученный. 

Тецуя прикрыл глаза – ощущение иссушающей ненависти заискрилось на кончиках пальцев, больно обожгло щёки. На секунду показалось, что это было вчера – тени на скулах, уставшие глаза, вымученная дежурная улыбка. 

– Потому что так нельзя, – выдохнул Тецуя и покачал головой. – Так нельзя со своими детьми. 

Сейджуро погладил пальцем кромку бокала, улыбнулся уголком губ. 

– Мне нравится твоя решимость, – сказал он честно. – Всегда нравилась. 

Тецуя знал – Тецуя не был готов; ему показалось, что он задыхается. Лёгкие раздулись, как холщёвые мешки, и снова спались, сжимаясь в каменный кулак – Тецуя подался вперёд, так близко, что чуть не уткнулся носом в чужую щёку. 

– Я хочу тебе помочь, – сказал он твёрдо. – Тебе и Рюу. Я поговорю с администрацией, попрошу оставить его группу у нас ещё на полгода.

Сейджуро вскинул брови. 

– Вам разрешат? 

Тецуя прищурился:

– Если предложить остальным родителям, чтобы они написали коллективное заявление, то вполне – у нас ведь частное учреждение, – он легко усмехнулся. – К тому же, я постараюсь быть очень убедительным, – сказал он с расстановкой, и Сейджуро вдруг распахнул глаза. 

Рыжеватые ресницы вздрогнули, он проглотил тугой комок воздуха, с трудом толкнул его в горло – затем положил ладонь Тецуе на плечо, наклонился и поцеловал его. Тецуя ничего не сделал, чтобы его остановить. 

Сердце тяжело стукнулось о рёбра – губы у Сейджуро были сухими и горькими; они всегда были сухими, Тецуя помнил очень хорошо. Прошло семь проклятых лет, а он помнил это так отчётливо, будто жил в своих воспоминаниях, упивался ими – может быть, так оно и было. 

Он не знал. 

Но он должен был прекратить. 

Тецуя прикрыл глаза и положил ладонь Сейджуро на локоть – чуть сжал влажными пальцами, и тот вздрогнул, часто заморгал, глубоко вдохнул. 

– Мне жаль, – сказал он ровно, отвёл острый взгляд. 

Тецуя сглотнул, ощущая, как царапает горло. 

– Мне тоже, – отозвался он честно. 

Тишина между ними стала материальной – казалось, можно было протянуть ладонь и взять её в руку. 

Пора было возвращаться домой.


	2. Chapter 2

Сейджуро приехал к нему утром воскресенья – Тецуя не хотел знать, откуда Сейджуро вытащил его адрес; это были те вопросы, которым лучше было оставаться риторическими. 

Они как раз завтракали под Криминальное чтиво; Аомине наворачивал круги по кухне, Кагами жарил панкейки, а Тецуя купал нос в кружке с чаем – он полночи просидел над проектом, который должен был представить на будущей неделе в рамках педагогических курсов, и поэтому совсем не выспался. Пока Ума Турман получала дозу адреналина прямо в сердце, Кагами закинул три панкейка ему на тарелку, а Аомине прижался носом к стеклу. 

– Эй, Тецу, – позвал он, прихлёбывая свежий кофе. – Это к кому тут у вас такие тачки приезжают? 

Тецуя нахмурился и поднял на него сонные глаза:

– Какие тачки? 

Кагами – в традиционном фартуке и силиконовой лопаточкой наперевес – заглянул ему через плечо и поражённо вытаращился. 

– Ого, – сказал он под впечатлением. – Как будто якудза приехали. 

– Это же Порше, – Аомине причмокнул губами. – Страшно дорогущий Порше. 

– Порше Кайен, если быть точным, – со знанием дела поддакнул Кагами. – Красивая машина. 

– Удивительно чистая для такой слякоти. 

Тецуя распихал их, высовывая нос на улицу – перед узкой дорожкой к подъезду действительно стоял чёрный семейный Порше с тонированными стёклами; Тецуя уже видел такой – он видел его каждый день на протяжении месяца. 

Тецуя выругался.

– Чёрт, – сказал он в сердцах, и Аомине вылупился на него. 

– Что ты сказал? – спросил он поражённо и посмотрел на Кагами. – Ты слышал? 

Кагами вернулся к переворачиванию панкейков. 

– Доброе утро, – отозвался он язвительно. 

– Это твоя вина, – Аомине пихнул его в плечо, и Кагами в долгу не остался – пятно от лопатки у Аомине на лбу жирно блестело. 

– С чего это вдруг?

– При мне такой херни не было, Тецу не ругался.

Тецуя отобрал у него кружку и поставил на стол – хуже, чем спорил, Аомине только убирался. 

– Заземлитесь, – попросил он хмуро.

В дверь позвонили – Тецуя попытался пригладить воронье гнездо на своей голове, но получилось плохо; в зеркале в прихожей на него уставилось два красных от острого недосыпания глаза и хмурая складка между бровями. 

Неважно. 

Сейджуро был свеж и бодр – короткое двубортное пальто по фигуре, кожаные перчатки, какой-то еле уловимый парфюм. На секунду Тецуе захотелось закрыть дверь прямо у него перед носом. 

– Доброе утро, – сказал Сейджуро осторожно и удержался, чтобы не смерить Тецую оценивающим взглядом. 

– Доброе, – отозвался Тецуя бодро и вцепился пальцами в дверную ручку. – Акаши-кун, я…

«Не хочу принимать гостей в таком состоянии – особенно, тебя», – должен был сказать он, но не сказал. 

Сейджуро поднял ладони в перчатках. 

– Я понимаю, – сказал он быстро. – Мне очень жаль, что я приехал без предупреждения, но я должен извиниться за то, что произошло в пятницу. 

Он вздохнул так тяжело, что Тецуя смягчился. 

– Тебе нет нужды извиняться, Акаши-кун, – сказал он просто. – Ничего страшного не случилось.

Он не знал, что именно имел в виду под «страшным»; Сейджуро прикрыл глаза и покачал головой. 

– Ты прав, но… – он осёкся, и его внимательный взгляд сместился Тецуе за плечо.

Тецуя обернулся и еле удержался, чтобы не цокнуть языком – Аомине и Кагами выглядывали из кухни с таким видом, будто это не их поймали на горячем; Нигоу сидел у них в ногах и радостно вилял хвостом, высунув язык. 

– Привет, Акаши, – поздоровался Кагами и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда хвост Нигоу задел его колени. 

– Давно не виделись, – подхватил Аомине – взглядом он так и сверлил Тецуе лоб, мол, а чем это ты занимался в пятницу, Тецу. 

Естественно, Тецуя им ничего не рассказывал. 

– Доброе утро, – ровно отозвался Сейджуро и бросил на Тецую внимательный взгляд. – Не думал, что встречусь с вами при таких обстоятельствах. 

– Нормальные обстоятельства, чего ты, – фыркнул Аомине. – Столько лет прошло, столько рассказов накопилось. 

Сейджуро качнул головой. 

– Про вас я знаю достаточно – Шинтаро рассказывает мне иногда. 

Рот у Аомине открылся широко и возмущённо; Кагами, игнорируя озлобленное «грёбаный Мидорима» сбоку, покосился на Сейджуро с сомнением. Тот снисходительно закатил глаза. 

– Я называю Шинтаро по имени, потому что мы поддерживаем дружеские отношения долгие годы, – он сложил руки на груди. – А не потому, что я сейчас возьму ножницы и подправлю тебе чёлку. 

Кагами болезненно поморщился – у него было много впечатлений в жизни.

– Будь так добр, – кисло отозвался он. 

На кухни заскворчала сковорода, и запахло горелым – Кагами чертыхнулся, Нигоу посеменил за ним, виляя хвостом. Аомине решил прикинуться гостеприимным хозяином не своей квартиры. 

– Может быть, присоединишься к нам? – спросил он дружелюбно, но, увидев взгляд Тецуи, передумал. – Или мы можем собрать манатки и оставить вас двоих, – он поиграл бровями. – Наедине. 

– Аомине-кун, – сказал Тецуя ровно. – Я искренне удивлён, что тебя взяли в полицию. 

– Эй!

– Я полностью с тобой согласен, Куроко, – отозвался Кагами с кухни. – Куда ты, кстати, поставил огнетушитель, который я приносил тебе в прошлом году? 

Тецуя не был готов заработать нервный тик раньше тридцати лет – он помассировал переносицу, попытался вспомнить, есть ли в его аптечке обезболивающее; голова гудела. 

– Акаши-кун, – позвал он на выдохе. – Ты не хочешь позавтракать у Мурасакибары-куна? – осёкся, поправляя рукава футболки. – Если ты, конечно, не завтракал. 

Сейджуро мягко улыбнулся. 

– С удовольствием приму твоё предложение. 

Аомине у Тецуи за спиной закатил глаза. 

– Вы такие душные. 

Тецуя наступил ему на ногу.

– Я натравлю на тебя Нигоу, – пообещал он хмуро, и Аомине решил взвесить шансы. – Я буду готов через пять минут, Акаши-кун. 

– Подожду тебя в машине, – отозвался Сейджуро – он так и стоял на пороге, не решившись пройти в прихожую.

Кагами снова высунулся из кухни:

– Это Порше Кайен? 

Сейджуро кивнул:

– Порше Кайен Турбо. 

Кагами восхищённо цокнул языком:

– Красивая машина. 

– И очень комфортабельная, – Сейджуро вежливо улыбнулся. – Благодарю. 

Аомине фыркнул, смотря за их расшаркиваниями, и закрыл дверь, когда Сейджуро сдержанно попрощался с ним. 

Утром воскресенья в ресторане Мурасакибары было пусто – они сели у окна; Химуро вырос перед ними, когда они ещё до меню не дотянулись. 

– Здравствуй, Куроко, – улыбнулся он дружелюбно, пожал ему руку, протянул ладонь Сейджуро. – Давно не виделись, Акаши. 

– Какой-то день встреч, – тот мягко дёрнул уголком губ. 

– Почему ты один, Химуро-кун? – спросил Тецуя, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Где все официанты?

Химуро сложил руки за спиной и кивнул в сторону кухни. 

– Ацуши муштрует их перед проверкой. 

– Получаете звезду от Мишлен? – Сейджуро откинулся в мягкое кресло, укладывая стилизованное меню на колени. 

Химуро приятно рассмеялся. 

– Если бы, – сказал он просто. – Принести что-то сразу – кофе, французские булочки, – он наклонился к Тецуе, – ванильный шейк? 

Тецуя улыбнулся ему:

– Не откажусь. 

Посетителей стало чуть больше, когда Химуро принёс им напитки – запах кофейных зёрен растёкся под приглушёнными лампами. Тецуя увлечённо потягивал шейк через изогнутую трубочку и ждал завтрак в континентальном стиле – ему было слегка неловко. Может быть потому, что серое утро слепило глаза, и Сейджуро так отчётливо выделялся на этом тусклом бледном фоне. 

Тецуя не мог сказать, хотел он быть здесь или нет. 

Они поговорили на отстранённые темы, чтобы заглушить неловкую тишину – Сейджуро заметил, что Тецуя выглядит болезненно, тот проболтался про педагогические курсы. Сейджуро выглядел заинтересованным.

– Это что-то вроде мастер-классов? – спросил он, откладывая чайную ложку на блюдце. 

Тецуя качнул головой. 

– Нет, это скорее цикл лекций с практической частью, – он помешал нежную пену в высоком стакане. – Каждый берёт себе тему и представляет проект. 

– Что ты выбрал?

– Психологическое насилие в семье. 

Сейджуро не донёс чашку до рта, вскинул взгляд – он был такой острый, будто колол Тецуе лицо. Сейджуро раздумывал какое-то время – неосознанно водил кончиком носа над чашкой, словно улавливая аромат, потом прижался к ней губами на секунду. 

– Посторонние могут присутствовать на этих лекциях? – спросил он, наконец, и Тецуя пожал плечом.

– Теоретически – да, для слушателей вход свободный, но к нам никто особо не заходит, – он моргнул. – Ты хочешь прийти?

– Хочу, – Сейджуро кивнул. – Когда ты выступаешь?

Тецуя прикинул план тем.

– Должен в четверг, но не уверен, – он колебался секунду. – Я могу уточнить и позвонить тебе. 

Сейджуро достал телефон из внутреннего кармана пиджака – огромный смартфон казался больше его ладони. 

– У меня есть стационарный телефон вашей группы, но твоего – нет. 

Тецуя тепло фыркнул:

– Удивительно, что ты знаешь мой адрес, но не мой телефон. 

Сейджуро поднял на него взгляд.

– Ужасное упущение. 

Они улыбнулись друг другу чуть заговорщически; так они улыбались, когда целовались в раздевалке после игры, а за глухими рядами шкафчиков вопил сбивший колено Кисе. 

Ну, конечно, подумал Тецуя, самое время. 

Сейджуро поднял тему, которую Тецуя не хотел поднимать, когда принесли вторую чашку кофе – официант, субтильный мальчишка с пугливым лицом, чем-то неуловимо напоминал Сакурая Рё из школьной команды Аомине; Тецуя ободряюще улыбнулся ему. 

– Мне очень жаль, что я позволил себе эту оплошность, – сказал Сейджуро ровно, поддевая чашку за фарфоровую ручку. – Приношу свои искренние извинения за столь неподобающее поведение. 

Тецуя посмотрел на него из-под чёлки – ему хотелось сказать, что это не было оплошностью, и Сейджуро незачем так формально извиняться.

Конечно, он не сказал. 

– Ничего страшного, – сдержанно повторил он. – Ты был расстроен. 

Они оба были. 

– Верно, – Сейджуро нахмурился. – Больше такого не повторится.

Тецуя соврал, если бы сказал, что его не кольнуло болезненно под рёбрами – он с трудом вздохнул, кивнул чуть рассеянно.

– Хорошо. 

Между ними повисла неловкая пауза – Тецуя чуть не выронил вилку на полупустую тарелку, Сейджуро сосредоточенно рассматривал сизый дождь по ту сторону окна. Ветер бросал жухлые листья в дрожащие лужи, и люди, семенящие по тротуару, морщились от сильных порывов, бросающих морось в лицо. 

– Я думал отвезти сегодня Рюу к дамбе – там недавно открыли детский городок, – задумчиво сказал Сейджуро. 

Тецуя всмотрелся в мокрые полосы на стекле. 

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. 

– Я тоже так считаю, – отозвался Сейджуро и посмотрел на него вскользь, зафиксировал взглядом. – Ты ещё играешь в баскетбол, Куроко?

Тецуя замер с вилкой на весу.

– Аомине-кун и Кагами-кун постоянно таскают меня с собой на площадку, – сказал он честно. – Поэтому да, играю. 

Сейджуро поставил локоть на ручку кресла и улыбнулся в ладонь. 

– Ты не хочешь сыграть? – он смотрел с мягким воодушевлением. – Со мной и Рюу?

Тецуя сглотнул, пожал плечами.

– Сегодня? – уточнил он, а когда получил утвердительный ответ, нахмурился. – Рюу-кун говорил, что отец запрещает ему играть. 

Улыбка сползла с лица Сейджуро. 

– Запрещает, – голос его звучал холодно. – Но мы ему не скажем. 

Тецуя прикрыл глаза и слабо улыбнулся – конечно, он согласился. Он просто не видел причин, чтобы отказываться. 

Они думали попросить счёт, когда на опустевшем столе появилась классическая глиняная миска, пышущая горячим паром. Тецуя задрал голову – Мурасакибара поставил перед ним второй шейк и прицельным движением опустил трубочку в пену. 

– За счёт заведения, – сказал он тягуче. 

Сейджуро опустил лицо над миской – от пара оно раскраснелось, губы влажно заблестели. 

– Это тофу? – поинтересовался он с улыбкой.

– Всё, как любит Ака-чин, – Мурасакибара лениво пожал покатым плечом. – Куро-чин, возьми фирменный ланч для Кага-чина, когда будешь уходить, ладно? 

Тецуя удивлённо вскинул брови:

– Ты передаёшь Кагами-куну еду? 

Мурасакибара недовольно закатил глаза. 

– Это Муро-чин. 

Тецуя весело улыбнулся ему и откинулся в мягкое кресло – за окном, разрывая свинцовые тучи, ластилось холодное солнце. 

 

***

Из рассеянной задумчивости его вывел Рюу – подошёл ровным шагом, сложил руки за спиной, расправил плечи. 

– Вы пытаетесь быть незаметным, Куроко-сенсей? – спросил он тихо, но Тецуя всё равно вздрогнул. 

Он привык появляться из неоткуда и доводить кого-нибудь – чаще всего Кагами, конечно – до белого каления, но не привык пугаться сам. 

Тецуя мягко улыбнулся:

– Разве я не незаметен сейчас? – спросил он с сомнением, и Рюу покачал головой. 

– Нет, Куроко-сенсей, вас видят все дети. 

– Все? – удивился Тецуя – он осмотрелся; Акира, поймав его взгляд, помахала ему ладошкой, улыбаясь. 

– Абсолютно.

Дожили. 

В минувшее воскресенье Тецуя играл в баскетбол – старые кроссовки туго обхватывали ногу, пот градом катился по вискам, и плечи ныли от резких и точных пасов. Рюу смотрел за его игрой со странной смесью восхищения и удивления. 

– Это разве баскетбол? – спросил он, нахмурившись, и поймал мяч, мягко брошенный Сейджуро. 

– Да, – отозвался Тецуя и вытер запястьем в напульснике над губой. – Мой баскетбол. 

Сейджуро встрепал волосы у Рюу на затылке. 

– Куроко выиграл у меня на первом году старшей школы, – сказал он с улыбкой, и мальчишка уставился на него огромными глазами. 

– У тебя? – спросил он недоверчиво, посмотрел на мяч, потом – на Тецую. 

– Это была сложная игра, – отозвался тот и занялся разработкой правого голеностопа – сустав слегка болел, когда Тецуя перекатывался на наружный край стопы. 

Сейджуро легко подтолкнул Рюу к детскому баскетбольному кольцу. 

– Лучшая игра, – сказал он ровно.

Тецуя осёкся, смотря, как неумелой кривой дугой мяч отскакивает от кольца – сетка всколыхнулась от удара, звонкие шлепки рассекли тихую пустоту частного спорткомплекса. Рюу сжал кулаки от наивной досады и побежал за мячом – маленькие кроссовки заскрипели по полам, звук эхом растёкся у Тецуи в ушах; он выдохнул. 

Сейджуро подозвал Рюу к себе – присел перед ним на колено, затянутое фиксатором, поставил мальчишку в нужное положение, поправил руки, показывая, как должно двигаться запястье. Рюу сосредоточенно кивал, рассматривая траекторию броска, весь собрался, спружинил на мягких коленях и бросил – мяч ловко отскочил от щитка, задел кольцо, запрыгал по покрытию. 

Рюу досадливо топнул ногой – он был таким живым ребёнком в тот момент. Сейджуро снова встрепал его волосы. 

– Не сдавайся, – сказал он просто. 

Рюу шмыгнул носом и упрямо кивнул – на его пухлых щеках разгорелся азартный румянец; он побежал за мячом. 

– Куроко-сенсей, а как вы бросаете мяч в корзину? – спросил Рюу позже.

Тецуя затянул шнурки на кроссовках и вскинул мокрую голову – последние полчаса Сейджуро показывал Рюу техники разных бросков и перекидывал мяч Тецуе, чтобы тот сделал один из своих удивительных пасов; Рюу очень нравилось, как мяч исчезал в его ладонях и появлялся у Сейджуро перед носом. 

– Я не бросаю мяч в корзину, – отозвался Тецуя и поднялся на ноги. – Это не мой стиль игры. 

Рюу нахмурился и повернулся к Сейджуро. 

– Разве можно так играть – не бросая по кольцу? 

Тот снисходительно улыбнулся Тецуе и присел перед Рюу. 

– В общем, да, задача Куроко была не в бросках по кольцу, а в передаче мяча между игроками, – объяснил он и поднял на Тецую взгляд. – Но он соврал нам, правда? 

Тецуя шумно выдохнул и повёл ноющим от игры плечом – без регулярных тренировок он очень быстро уставал. 

– У меня был один бросок, – согласился он. – Призрачный. 

Рюу посмотрел на него с интересом. 

– Никто его не видел? – спросил он, оборачиваясь к Сейджуро, и хлопнул в ладони, когда тот кивнул. – Здорово! Покажете, Куроко-сенсей? 

Тецуя не смог бы ему отказать, даже если бы хотел – протянул руку, и слабо брошенный детской рукой мяч приятно лёг в ладонь. Тецуя расставил ноги друг за другом, спружинил в коленях, согнул руки в локтях, принимая мяч на основание ладони – чуть присел, сконцентрировался, взглядом обводя траекторию, и, выкинув руку вверх, бросил. 

Сетка подпрыгнула, когда мяч оказался в кольце – ровно застучал по полу, отпрыгивая, откатился к пустым скамейкам. Рюу смотрел на него с безграничным детским восхищением – Тецуя улыбнулся ему в ответ и пошёл за мячом. 

Взгляд Сейджуро – внимательный, тёплый, – болезненно облизал его мокрую спину. 

Они играли так долго, что за высокими окнами зала стемнело – Рюу выдохся и еле переставлял ноги, цепляясь маленькой ладонью за влажную футболку Тецуи. Сейджуро пришлось нести его на руках; Рюу заснул, как только уселся на скамейку в пустой раздевалке – привалился плечом к сумке, положил на неё голову, поджал под себя ногу. 

Иногда Тецуе не верилось, что Рюу в детской группе и Рюу рядом с Сейджуро – один и тот же ребёнок; будто близнецы, абсолютно разные по характеру. 

Сейджуро осторожно прикрыл створку шкафчика. 

– Спасибо за игру, – сказал он тихо, и Тецую на секунду ошпарило. 

Он повернулся, выдавил тяжёлую улыбку, пожал протянутую ладонь – они часто здоровались за руки, и от ощущения чужой кожи вибрировало вдоль позвоночника; взлетало вверх от копчика и зудело под затылком. 

– Взаимно, – отозвался он сипло, расцепил крепко сжатые пальцы. – Тебе нужна будет помощь? 

Сейджуро посмотрел на спящего Рюу и добродушно дёрнул уголком губ. 

– Он проснётся, когда мы приедем домой – всегда просыпается. 

Тецуя нахмурился. 

– До Киото довольно долго добираться, – он никогда не задумывался, где именно живёт Рюу, чтобы посещать детский сад в префектуре Токио. – Я никогда не обращал внимания на его домашний адрес. 

Сейджуро качнул головой и забрал влажные волосы со лба. 

– Отец перебрался из Киото в Токио, когда родился Рюу, – он стащил грязную футболку через голову, вытер мокрую шею. – На самом деле, они живут не так далеко от сада. 

Тецуя многозначительно кивнул – моргнул, смотря, как плети мышц туго ходят под бумажной, растёртой кожей. Сейджуро поднял на него взгляд, сжимая футболку в руке.

– Где живёшь ты, Акаши-кун? – спросил Тецуя без задней мысли; просто потому, что подвернулось под руку. 

– В Синдзюку, – ответил он просто, склоняясь над сумкой. 

Тецуя знал, что в Синдзюку находился основной филиал компании его отца – видимо, Сейджуро жил там из этих соображений, Тецуя не мог сказать точно. В любом случае, от этого знания ему не было ни тепло, ни холодно – оно просто было; Сейджуро же знал его адрес, в конце концов.

Тецуя помог ему закинуть сумку в машину – Сейджуро усадил Рюу в детское кресло на заднем сидении, пристегнул, распряг дутый воротник, закрывший рот и подбородок. 

– Ты не садишься, – сказал он, когда закрыл дверь. 

Тецуя спрятал руки в карманы – перчатки, естественно, остались дома, когда бы он взял их с собой – и пожал плечом.

– Я бы хотел прогуляться, если ты не против. 

Сейджуро нахмурился. 

– Отсюда довольно далеко. Всё-таки, это мы с Рюу заняли весь твой день, – он упрямо поджал губы – это совершенно не бросалось в глаза, если бы Тецуя не знал, куда смотреть. – Я настаиваю, Куроко. 

Тецуя улыбнулся ему. 

– Прости, Акаши-кун, но боюсь, я вынужден отказать. 

Сейджуро не выглядел расстроенным – скорее, задумчивым; он кивнул. 

– Что ж, – сказал он с вежливой улыбкой. – Тебя сложно отговорить, если ты что-то решил, – он протянул Тецуе ладонь. – Спасибо за день. 

Касание привычно обожгло, пальцы у Тецуи успели замёрзнуть; Сейджуро держал его руку чуть дольше положенного. Потом скользнул пальцами по ладони – или Тецуя хотел, чтобы это было так, – и поправил пуговицу на вороте пальто, отворачиваясь. Тецуя успел рассмотреть его ровно очерченный профиль и дрогнувшие ресницы. 

Уже дома он нашёл сообщение от Аомине: «Позвони мне» – скорее всего, Аомине хотел от него подробностей и объяснений, поэтому Тецуя звонить не стал. Бросил телефон на диван, где Кагами аккуратно сложил два пледа в стопку, кинул сумку на пол и плюхнулся между подушками – Нигоу, семенящий за ним от самого входа, вопросительно тронул его за колено. 

Тецуя поманил пса к себе – разрешил забраться на диван и положить мягкую морду себе на живот; запустил пальцы в мех, погладил за ушами, почесал над загривком. 

– Я такой дурак, Нигоу, – сказал он честно, и Нигоу тихо заскулил, тыкаясь носом ему в ладонь. 

В понедельник утром он чувствовал себя ужасно разбитым – чуть не пропахал утром ступеньки до первого этажа и время от времени отключался от учебного процесса; даже потерял абзац, который зачитывал на утреннем занятии перед хоровым пением. 

Стыдоба. 

Может, Рюу был прав, и он действительно оказался некомпетентным специалистом. 

Рюу, к слову, сверлил его взглядом. 

– Что-то случилось, Рюу-кун? – поинтересовался он, смотря, как мальчишка поднимает на него свои чёрные внимательные глаза. 

Рюу медленно кивнул – будто не был полностью уверен в собственных силах. 

– Вы сыграете с нами ещё, Куроко-сенсей? 

В его интонации, помимо напускного безразличия, с которым он, наверняка, отчитывался о результатах дня, сквозило вибрирующее предвкушение и острое восхищение – Тецуе даже стало слегка лестно, хотя он никогда не считал себя падким на лесть. 

Он улыбнулся. 

– Если меня будут устраивать твои результаты, Рюу-кун, – сказал он добродушно, и мальчишка хмыкнул. 

– Мои результаты безк… безукро… безукр… – начал он и нахмурился, про себя проговаривая порядок звуков в слове. 

– Безукоризненны, – подсказал Тецуя, и Рюу кивнул. 

– Именно.

Тецуя покачал головой:

– Я говорю не об этих результатах.

Рюу задумался – посмотрел на Тецую с сомнением, моргнул, нахмурившись, перевёл взгляд Тецуе за одно плечо, потом за другое. 

– Мне нужно подумать, – сказал он, наконец, и Тецуя кивнул ему. 

– Сколько угодно, Рюу-кун. 

Мальчишка оттаивал буквально на глазах – всё ещё отчуждённый, но такой живой в своих малых начинаниях. 

– Я заметил, что он стал общаться с другими детьми, – сказал Сейджуро, когда они гуляли в детском парке в конце недели – неловко падал мелкий снег, начало зимы таяло под ногами. – Вчера рассказывал, как кто-то из мальчиков – Сеичи, кажется – гонялся за кошкой. 

Тецуя улыбнулся и кивнул. 

– Да, Сеичи-кун, – согласился он. – Никогда не может усидеть на месте, непоседливый ребёнок. 

– Рюу раньше так никогда не делал, – сказал Сейджуро ровно, и Тецуя повернулся к нему. – Не говорил о ком-то, кроме себя. 

Тецуя задумчиво повёл плечом. 

– Раньше у него не было в этом необходимости, – отозвался он, смотря, как тает снег на чужих скулах. – Не было потребности. 

Сейджуро задержал на нём взгляд – потом мягко улыбнулся. 

– Ты действительно замечательный специалист. 

Нет, Тецуя не был падким на лесть – но было приятно; как когда отдал хороший пас, и этот пас стал началом стремительного броска, покачнувшего весы. 

– Рюу-кун всё ещё с тобой не согласен, – сказал Тецуя с улыбкой, и Сейджуро дёрнул уголком губ. 

– До сих пор? – спросил он у холодного воздуха. – Упёртый ребёнок. 

Такой же, как ты, подумал Тецуя и спрятал руки в карманы – перчатки были с собой, но он не надевал их уже по привычке. Снег таял на губах и каплями собирался в уголках глаз – они отправили Рюу к двойным качелям, где надо было найти партнёра, чтобы раскачать их; мальчик чуть старше него подошёл к нему первым и предложил свою помощь. 

Рюу задумался – и не отказал. 

Тецуя смотрел на него – на пушистые кончики его шарфа, на красные от холода щёки, на вцепившиеся в качель пальцы – и думал, что этого много в его жизни. 

Людей с фамилией Акаши – людей, которые заставляют его метаться. 

Тецуя никогда не жаловался на самообладание и внутреннее спокойствие – его трудно было вывести из себя, он редко злился и вступал в конфликты, всегда думал, прежде чем делать, прикидывал варианты, не лез на рожон. С появлением Рюу в его жизни снова появился Сейджуро – и, несмотря на продолжающееся общение, он всё ещё не знал, что с этим делать и как на это реагировать. Иногда он чувствовал распирающую боль да грудиной, когда пожимал Сейджуро руку, иногда – ужасную усталость, иногда – щемящую тоску.

Чаще всего он, к собственному ужасу, чувствовал всё сразу. 

Аомине припёр его к стенке, как только выдалась возможность – попробовал воспользоваться преимуществом в росте, но Тецуя сразу дал понять, что врежет ему с кулака, если тот решит это сделать. Аомине дураком не был – Аомине, в конце концов, работал в полиции и сам поставил Тецуе удар, ещё когда учился в академии. 

– Значит, ты снова трёшься с Акаши, – сказал он тем тоном, с которым допрашивают особенно неразговорчивых подозреваемых. 

Тецуя не хотел участвовать в допросах. 

– Мы не трёмся, – отозвался он строго. 

– Да? – недоверчиво уточнил Аомине. – Вы так мило ходите к Мурасакибаре пожрать, вместе в баскетбол гоняете, даже переписываетесь – и не трётесь?

Тецуя вскинул на него острый взгляд.

– Ты брал мой телефон?

Аомине фыркнул:

– Вот ещё, – он даже оскорбился. – Тебе сообщение пришло, экран загорелся, и я случайно увидел имя контакта, – Аомине поднял открытые ладони. – Честное слово, случайно, это естественная реакция нервной системы на звуковой и зрительный раздражители, эй. 

Тецуя прищурился:

– Не цитируй Мидориму-куна, пожалуйста, ты всё равно с трудом понимаешь его слова, – попросил он. 

Аомине сложил руки на груди и сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не надуться.

– Так что? – спросил он с нажимом. – С чего вы вдруг снова общаетесь? 

– Почему бы старым товарищам по команде не начать снова общаться, – Тецуя, честно, попытался. 

Аомине был хорошим копом. 

– Потому что, во-первых, Акаши – не тот человек, о котором вспомнишь в ностальгическом порыве, – сказал он веско. – А во-вторых, вы не были товарищами по команде. 

Тецуя нахмурился:

– Были, вообще-то. 

Аомине качнул головой. 

– До тех пор, пока не стали встречаться. 

Тецую будто по щеке приложило – челюсть заныла, болезненно напрягаясь желваками; он стиснул кулаки, поджал бескровные губы. 

– Неужели романтические отношения перебивают товарищество по команде? – процедил он сквозь зубы, но Аомине не повёлся. 

– Не меняй тему, – сказал он строго – потом провёл ладонью по лицу и состроил такую физиономию, будто ему было сложно говорить. 

Это казалось смешным – чтобы Аомине было сложно о чём-то говорить.

Но Тецуя был его другом. 

– Ты бросил его, Тецу, – выдохнул Аомине, наконец, и Тецуя почувствовал, как у него затрепетали крылья носа. – Ты сам его бросил, что произошло теперь?

Аомине спрашивал не потому, что был мудаком, предпочитающим ковыряться в набухших, болезненных ранах – Аомине волновался за него, хоть и выражал свою заботу несколько деревянно; он действительно старался. 

Действительно беспокоился. 

Тецуя потёр вспотевшие ладони друг о друга, отвёл взгляд – то, в чём он так старательно себя убеждал, уже не казалось ему таким уж и правильным. Будто кто-то пытался открыть ему глаза, но он упорно жмурился, понимая, что не хочет видеть. 

– У Акаши-куна есть младший брат, который учится в моей группе, – сказал он, наконец, тщательно подбирая слова. 

Аомине умудрился поперхнуться воздухом. 

– Что, повтори? – он мотнул головой. – Мне показалось, ты сказал какую-то глупость, вроде: «У Акаши есть младший брат». 

Тецуя скептически вскинул брови – у него получалось, когда надо. 

– Тебе не стоит обращаться к Мидориме-куну, с твоим слухом всё в порядке. 

Аомине цыкнул на него. 

Тецуя скромно обрисовал ему ситуацию – рассказал, при каких обстоятельствах они встретились, как Тецуя взял на себя большую работу по введению потерянного ребёнка в коллектив, и почему он теперь так часто пересекался с Сейджуро. Историю про то, как «Акаши-кун поцеловал меня, когда мы пили в баре» он благоразумно оставил при себе. 

Аомине выглядел загнавшимся. 

– Ты почти четыре месяца думал, что это его сын? – уточнил он и передёрнулся, когда получил утвердительный ответ. – Жуть. 

Тецуя пожал плечом. 

– Всякое бывает.

Аомине застучал носком ботинка по полу – утёр под носом, посмотрел по сторонам в мрачной задумчивости. 

– И что ты будешь делать? 

Тецуя неопределённо развёл руками. 

– Свою работу, – сказал он просто. – Помогу Рюу-куну адаптироваться в группе. 

– Хорошо, – Аомине кивнул сам себе. – А дальше? 

Тецуя нахмурился. 

– Дальше? 

– Да, дальше, – Аомине посмотрел на него очень внимательно. – Потом, когда мальчишки больше не будет под твоей опекой. 

Тецуя отзеркалил его взгляд – чуть прищурился, будто пытался рассмотреть, что написано у Аомине на дне зрачка. 

– Ты не про Рюу-куна хочешь узнать. 

Это не было вопросом – Аомине не оправдывался. 

– Вас многое связывает, – сказал он отстранённо, и Тецуя покачал головой. 

– Это просто отношения между людьми, – он с трудом выдохнул. – Сейчас главное – это брошенный мальчик, который не знает, как общаться с другими детьми. 

Аомине посмотрел на него с сомнением, но спорить, что удивительно, не стал. 

– Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты наломал дров, – сказал он, когда застёгивал куртку в коридоре. 

Это было сродни «я не хочу, чтобы кто-то сделал тебе больно», хотя Тецуе бы больше подошло – «чтобы ты сделал кому-то больно – кому-то и себе тоже».

«Снова». 

Тецуя покачал головой.

– Всё будет в порядке, – он устало помассировал переносицу. – Мы взрослые люди. 

Аомине выглядел как человек, который не доверил бы Тецуе свою бейсболку – тем не менее, он вскинул кулак. 

– Правда, Тецу, – сказал он мягче – насколько это было возможно для него, конечно. – Держи ухо востро. 

Тецуя закатил глаза, улыбнулся и прижал сжатые костяшки к его кулаку – когда он остался один, его колени болезненно дрогнули от усталости. Он понимал, что это глупо, но не был уверен, что не станет размазывать сопли о потерянных возможностях – быть может, он уже этим занимался. Теперь, когда Сейджуро снова был в его жизни. 

Он не знал. 

Тецуя ничего не знал. 

***

В канун нового года традиционно планировался родительский день, которого дети временами ждали больше, чем подарки на первое января – галдели наперебой, дёргали за края кардигана и нетерпеливо пружинили на носочках. 

– А мы будем петь? – спросил Сеичи, утирая под носом кулаком. – Рождественскую песню!

– Или сценку поставим? – поинтересовалась Кимико, прижимая плюшевого зайца к груди. – Про самурая и благородную даму!

– Может, придумаем хокку? – Чо гордо вскинул подбородок – его отец был хайдзином. – Я хоть сейчас сочиню каждому!

Акира тронула Рюу за плечо и ярко улыбнулась ему. 

– А ты бы что хотел, Рюу-кун? – спросила она, сияя. 

Рюу оторвался от книжек и поднял на неё взгляд – такой глубоко задумчивый и приятно растерянный одновременно. Потом он посмотрел на Тецую, и Тецуя мягко кивнул ему, едва-едва улыбаясь уголком губ – Рюу подтянул ногу под себя, придержал локоть ладонью и постучал кончиком пальца по нижней губе. 

– Можно придумать викторину, – сказал он, наконец. – С подарками. 

– Вопросы? – влез Сеичи. – Про животных?

Рюу посмотрел на него снисходительно. 

– Можно про животных, – он подумал. – Например, сколько зубов у акулы. 

Акира сложила руки за спиной и перекатилась с пятки на носок – пышная кружевная юбка ручной работы мягко всколыхнулась у коленок. 

– Смотря у каких, – ответила она, улыбаясь. – У каких-то двести, а у каких-то больше четырёх сотен. 

Рюу посмотрел на неё – он не улыбался губами, но улыбались его глаза. 

– Правильно, – он сунул руку в карман вязаного кардигана и протянул девочке конфетку. – Акира-чан получает подарок. 

Та просияла. 

Чо считал пальцы.

– Четыре сотни? – переспросил он. – Это же никаких пальцев не хватит сосчитать. 

Кимико шлёпнула его плюшевым зайцем по плечу. 

– Рюу-кун вчера об этом рассказывал, ты что, не слушал?

Тецуя сел между ними – Чо насупился, сжимая кулаки, Кимико топнула ногой. 

– Не будем драться, – сказал Тецуя примирительно. 

Дети посмотрели на него виновато. 

– Простите, Куроко-сенсей, – сказали они хором. 

Родительский день всегда был головомойкой; Тецуя понял это в самый первый год работы – дети хотели всего и сразу, но никак не могли договориться между собой. 

– Года два назад у меня подрались двое мальчишек, – рассказала как-то Аой, когда они расстилали футоны для тихого часа. – Один хотел сценку про рыцарей, другой – станцевать. В итоге один из них уехал в больницу с разбитой головой. 

Тецуя осёкся и посмотрел на неё с опаской. 

– Поэтому горшки с цветами больше не стоят на подоконниках? 

Аой поджала губы со знанием дела. 

– В точку, – она кивнула. – Такой скандал был, думала, нас закроют. 

– Всё обошлось? – Тецуя сел на корточки, поправляя простыни. 

Аой хмыкнула, складывая одеяло. 

– Адекватные родители – на вес золота, – сказала она серьёзно.

Тецуя решил намотать на ус – на будущее. 

Администрация планировала родительский день на двадцатое число и уже к десятому хотела видеть у себя списки творческой активности по группам – Аой рвала на себе волосы. 

– Так, кто хочет сценку? – спрашивала она, и несколько рук отчаянно вытягивались вверх. 

С танцами, стихотворениями, песнями и всем остальным было так же – дети никак не могли выбрать, а оттого спорили друг с другом и пихались игрушками. В какой-то момент Тецуе пришлось растащить сцепившихся Чо и Сеичи по углам. 

– Рюу-кун, – позвал он – тот вылез из-за низкого стола, где складывал оригами, и подошёл к Тецуе, сложив руки за спиной. – Проследи, пожалуйста, чтобы Сеичи-кун и Чо-кун помирились. 

Мальчишки насупились. 

– Я не буду с ним мириться, – крикнул Сеичи и возмущённо уткнулся носом в угол. 

Чо в долгу не остался – топнул ногой, сложил руки на груди. 

– Я тоже не буду!

Рюу перевёл взгляд с одного мальчика на другого и тяжело вздохнул. 

– Кто же будет строить крепость из кубиков? – спросил он у самого себя. – Одному такую крепость не построить. 

Мальчишки неуверенно переглянулись – Тецуя оставил их думать о собственном поведении с чистой совестью. 

В конце концов, он предложил:

– Почему бы нам не сделать всё?

Аой поперхнулась – она как раз запивала имбирное печенье, которое Тецуя принёс из ресторана Мурасакибары, чаем и благополучно закашлялась. 

– В смысле – всё? – не поняла она. 

Тецуя погрел о кружку руки – они только что вернулись с прогулки, куда он, конечно же, не взял перчатки. 

– И песни, и танцы, и викторины, – пояснил Тецуя. – Мы могли бы разыграть маленькую сценку-викторину со стихами и песнями. 

Аой смотрела на него несколько секунд – потом хлопнула глазами и потянулась к графику выступления. 

– Где ты был все эти годы, Куроко-сенсей, – вздохнула она и щёлкнула ручкой. – Стол заказов открыт. 

После они согласовывали план действий с детьми – сидели кругом на толстом одеяле в вязанном чехле, включив на планшете Аой имитацию камина, и пили какао с имбирным печеньем. 

– А нам красиво одеваться? – спросила Кимико и прижала зайца к груди – у того на шее появился яркий красный бант в маленькие ёлочки. 

– Конечно, – Аой протянула ей блюдце с печеньем. – Так, группа Наны-сенсей одевается снеговиками, а Маюри-сенсея – феями. 

– Даже мальчики? – недоверчиво спросил Сеичи, и Кимико надменно задрала нос.

– А ты думаешь, мальчики не могут быть феями?

Сеичи растерялся. 

– Я не знаю, – сказал он честно. – Аой-сенсей, а кем будем мы?

Дети повернулись к ней синхронно – Аой постучала кончиком ручки по носу, посмотрела по сторонам; сроки поджимали, и почти все группы выбрали себе тематические наряды. Оставались, кажется, только они. 

– Снежинки? – вдруг предложил Рюу – он сидел чуть поодаль, сжимая в руках тёплую кружку. 

Акира обернулась к нему. 

– Но в прошлом году уже были снежинки, – сказала она расстроено и поделилась с мальчишкой половинкой своего печенья. 

Рюу сдержанно поблагодарил её за угощение. 

– Но эти снежинки не были нами, – сказал он и пожал плечами. 

Дети долго смотрели на него – потом хлопнули глазами и зашептались. Аой перевела взгляд с Рюу на Тецую и обратно – тот развёл руками и прижался губами к полупустой кружке; он улыбался, смотря, как Рюу общается с другими детьми. Как просто и здорово у него получается – как у самого обычного, чуть стеснительного ребёнка. 

Приподнятое настроение Тецуи, кажется, передалось и Сейджуро – он улыбался больше обычного, привычно вежливо и сдержанно, но улыбался. 

– Вы что-то готовите к праздникам? – спросил он как-то, и его цепкий взгляд кольнул Тецую в скулу. – Рюу уже третий вечер что-то вырезает из цветной бумаги, но не говорит, зачем. 

Тецуя невозмутимо пожал плечами. 

– Не могу его подвести, – сказал он с улыбкой. 

Сейджуро только моргнул и добродушно хмыкнул. 

– Сыграешь с нами в баскетбол? – спросил он с той улыбкой, с которой не рассчитывают на какой-либо другой ответ, кроме положительного. 

У Тецуи, к слову, не было других ответов. 

– С удовольствием, Акаши-кун. 

Родителей предупредили за неделю до двадцатого числа – для этого каждый ребёнок собственноручно вырезал пригласительную открытку и красиво подписал её; помимо этого они раскрасили специальные карточки, на которых каждый родитель мог найти собственное имя. Тецуя помогал Акире вырезать бабочку, когда заметил, что Рюу складывает из цветной бумаги журавлика – перед ним лежала основа только для одной открытки. 

– Родители не придут, – пояснил он, когда Тецуя присел перед ним на колено – столики были ужасно низкие, а стоять, наклонившись, оказалось неприятно; Тецуя потянул спину на выходных, пока носился по спортивному залу в компании Аомине и Кагами с мячом наперевес. 

Под рёбрами кольнуло.

– Ни один из них? – спросил Тецуя, и Рюу покачал головой.

– Мама уехала во Францию, – сказал он просто. – А отец занят. 

Тецуя больше не думал, что это казалось самим собой разумеющимся; в этой семье это было самим собой разумеющимся – вот так оставить ребёнка одного в тот момент, когда он больше всего нуждался в родителях. Тецуя удержался, чтобы не стиснуть кулаки до полукруглых следов в ладонях. 

– Ты делаешь открытку для Акаши-куна? – спросил он мягко, и на лице у Рюу промелькнула тёплая улыбка. 

– Он тоже занят в последнее время, – сказал он серьёзно, нахмурившись. – Но, может быть, у него получится прийти. 

В его голосе – мягком детском голосе – было столько любви и отчаяния одновременно, что Тецуя не удержался – положил ладонь на маленькое плечо, чуть повернул Рюу к себе, заглянул в его чёрные, ничего не выражающие глаза. 

– Он обязательно придёт, – сказал он твёрдо и чуть не поперхнулся – собственная решимость сжала горло кольцом. 

Рюу внимательно смотрел на него какое-то время, потом хмыкнул без каких-либо эмоций. 

– Придёт, – он вдруг легко улыбнулся. – Он всегда приходит, когда вы так говорите, Куроко-сенсей. 

Тецуя поражённо выдохнул – ему стало неловко, сердце глухо стукнуло и забилось почти под самым горлом; это было хорошее время, чтобы рефлексировать дальше, но Тецуя себе не позволил. Не сейчас, по крайней мере, решил он. 

До родительского дня у него была тысяча дел – надо было навестить родных, забрать Нигоу на выходные, выбраться с Момои за подарками и найти время, чтобы написать привычный ежеквартальный отчёт о трудовой деятельности. 

Аой плевалась от этих отчётов так же, как плевалась от педагогических курсов. 

– Ерунда дурацкая, – возмущалась она полушёпотом, наблюдая, как дети украшают собственными поделками маленький кидемацу. – Каждый раз теряюсь, что писать в этом отчёте. 

Тецуя почесал кончиком карандаша переносицу. 

– Год заканчивается хорошо, – начал он, протянул подбежавшей Кимико бумажного зайца. – Я тоже вёл себя хорошо. 

Аой смешливо фыркнула. 

– Дайте мне отпуск. 

Тецуя развёл руками. 

– Да, неплохо получается. 

Они улыбнулись друг другу – потом Тецую забрали, чтобы он помог Акире надеть на острую верхушку кидемацу разноцветную блестящую снежинку. 

Дети были в восторге. 

Накануне родительского дня они выставили кидемацу перед входом и украсили детскую комнату – дети принесли бумажные поделки, Тецуя достал из административных запасов коробку с новогодними игрушками. После тихого часа, когда за окном стало темнеть, включили гирлянду – она заблестела яркими лампочками, раскрасила улыбающиеся лица в цветные дрожащие пятна. 

Чо взял Кимико за руку, та вцепилась пальцами Сеичи в локоть – они встали полукругом, потянули ладони к Акире. 

Девочка обернулась. 

– Рюу-кун, – позвала она и протянула ему руку. – Пойдём с нами. 

Рюу, весь вечер подающий игрушки, вместо того, чтобы их вешать, поражённо хлопнул глазами – на его непримечательном лице ничего не отразилось, но Тецуя знал, куда надо смотреть; он всегда знал. Рюу колебался несколько секунд – потом оправил кромку кардигана и протянул ладонь в ответ. 

Он почти растаял, подумал Тецуя. 

Он вообще много думал, особенно в последнюю неделю, чаще – когда засыпал; мысли клубились в его голове в тот промежуток времени, когда он переходил из вертикального положения в горизонтальное, и его голова касалась подушки. Они мелькали вспышками – сосредоточенный взгляд Рюу, его обескураженная улыбка, его яркие глаза и живой, трепещущий смех. 

Часто перед сном он вспоминал Сейджуро – его расслабленный голос, дежурную вежливость, небрежный ворох волос, уверенный взгляд. То, как плавно он снимал перчатки, или то, как легко он подхватывал Рюу на руки – то, как он смотрел на мальчишку, пока тот заливисто смеялся ему в щёку. 

То, как он смотрел на Тецую, когда они встречались. 

Он часто снился Тецуе – такой, каким Тецуя его помнил последние семь лет: амбициозный, отзывчивый, сдержанный, ужасно уставший. У него было осунувшееся лицо и даже мешки под глазами, на которые не обращаешь внимание, пока не увидишь – Сейджуро выглядел забитым в те последние полгода, что они провели вместе, и от этого у Тецуи щемило сердце. 

Это Тецуя был причиной – и Тецуя сам решил перестать ею быть. 

Тогда, перед выпускными экзаменами, Сейджуро уставал настолько, что засыпал мгновенно – стоило ему положить плечо на кровать, и он вжимался лицом Тецуе в шею уже сквозь сон; только рыжеватые ресницы нервно подрагивали в такт ходящим под бумажными веками глазным яблокам. От него столько требовали, столько хотели, что его разрывало – между строгим отцом и Тецуей, который всегда был на его стороне. 

Отцу Сейджуро не нравилось, что они общаются – Тецуя знал, что тот об этом думал. 

– Не переживай, – сказал ему Сейджуро и забрал волосы с его лба – было слышно, как парни дерутся за душевые кабинки после товарищеского матча. – Я разберусь. 

Он действительно разобрался – ловко выторговал время с Тецуей за безукоризненные результаты; взвалил на себя ещё больше, абсолютно уверенный, что справится. У него даже мысли не возникло, что он может сломаться. 

У Тецуи возникла – Тецуя не спал по ночам, ощущая, как сорвано Сейджуро дышит ему в шею.

Он был сильным – он был целеустремлённым и уверенным в собственной правоте, он был умным и расчётливым, очень внимательным и требовательным, но Тецуя. 

Тецуя перечёркивал в нём всё. 

– Ты так умрёшь, – сказал ему Тецуя, когда Сейджуро спал на кухне, подперев щёку кулаком. – Сколько у тебя свободного времени на неделе?

– С тобой, – отозвался Сейджуро хрипло – разлепил глаза, сфокусировал цепкий взгляд. – И когда играю в баскетбол. 

Тецуя сел напротив него. 

– То есть, его нет, – уточнил Тецуя и поставил перед ним горячую кружку. 

Сейджуро обхватил её ладонями. 

– Оно мне не нужно, – сказал он серьёзно. – Я справлюсь. 

Конечно, подумал Тецуя – он не проигрывал; или не верил, что может проиграть. Если ребёнку методично год за годом говорить, что он ничтожество, он в это поверит – к сожалению, Сейджуро был одним из таких детей. 

Которым методично, год за годом, говорили, что делать.

Тецуя не мог ему помочь – как бы сильно не хотел.

Накануне родительского дня ему приснился тот Сейджуро, который распял его на смятой кровати – прижался носом к его, Тецуи, шее, накрыл его собой, зарылся пальцами в растрёпанные, мокрые после душа волосы. Он будто говорил: «Я ничего не сделаю, если ты будешь против», но проблема была в том, что Тецуя уже давно ему всё разрешил. 

Тецуя сделал бы для него всё – и он его оставил. 

На родительский день он заявился в помятой рубашке, безбожно опаздывая – Аой цокнула на него языком и насильно пригладила его бледно-голубой воротничок. 

– Ну и гнездо же у тебя на голове, – сказала она недовольно, протягивая ему расчёску. – Помоги Сеичи-куну разложить карточки, пожалуйста. 

Тецуя наспех пригладил волосы, поправил манжеты и расправил плечи – улыбнулся, вдохнул поглубже и сразу стал чувствовать себя живее. 

Дети ждали его. 

Представление начиналось в двенадцать, их группа выступала пятой по счёту – ребята волновались, девочки теребили юбки, один Рюу невозмутимо разглядывал гостей; смотрел, как родители увлечённо разглядывают карточки, чтобы с удивлённым возгласом обнаружить на них своё имя. 

Тецуя встал рядом с ним. 

– Волнуешься, Рюу-кун? – спросил он. 

Мальчишка покачал головой. 

– Нет, Куроко-сенсей, это такой же день, как и все предыдущие, только людей чуть больше, – он был удивительно непроницаемым.

Только в глазах чёрными лужами плескалась слабая надежда. 

Сейджуро должен был прийти – Тецуя взял с него слово; проблема была лишь в том, что Сейджуро снова оказывался на распутье – между строгим отцом и Тецуей. 

Тецуей, который всегда был на его стороне. 

К двенадцати дети повели родителей в праздничный зал – брали за руки, трещали без умолку, показывали свои рисунки, висящие в рамках вдоль стен основного холла, рассказывали про друзей, знакомили их с другими детьми. Карточки на пригласительном столе стремительно заканчивались – и когда осталась одна, Рюу украдкой посмотрел на часы. 

На распутье, подумал Тецуя и тронул Рюу за плечо.

– Мы можем подождать ещё немного, – он тоже посмотрел на часы. – Время есть. 

Рюу бесцветно кивнул – он был таким одиноким. 

Снова. 

У Тецуи в груди поднималась буря – та самая, которая ломала ему рёбра раньше; например, когда Сейджуро разговаривал с отцом по телефону – сухо и холодно, подчиняясь. Или когда он не позволял Тецуе в это вмешиваться – не делился, не рассказывал, просто дежурно улыбался и закрывался наглухо. 

Как в раковину. 

Аой позвала его из зала – махнула рукой, требовательно нахмурилась. 

– Я сейчас подойду, – сказал Тецуя и положил ладонь Рюу на плечо. 

Тот твёрдо кивнул – оставалось не больше двух минут. 

Тецуя шагнул – не рассчитал расстояния, задел ножку стола, и тот покачнулся; единственная карточка скользнула по пустой столешнице и, замерев на краю, сорвалась вниз. Тецуя выставил руки и поймал её в ладони – сжал в пальцах, разгладил крылышко у бумажного журавлика. 

– Ужасно извиняюсь, – сказал он с улыбкой и хотел повернуться к Рюу. 

На карточку легла знакомая рука – Тецуя заторможено вскинул голову. 

– Надеюсь, это мне? – спросил Сейджуро с улыбкой. 

Рюу у него за спиной сдерживался, чтобы не засиять – чёрные глаза радостно блестели, он широко улыбался и даже подпрыгивал от неожиданности. Тецуя тяжело сглотнул – пальцы чужой руки чуть трогали его за запястье. 

Он выдохнул. 

– Одному тебе, – сказал он серьёзно и улыбнулся. – Рюу-кун, доставай булавку. 

Они поднялись на ноги – Рюу протянул ему булавку, и Тецуя прицепил карточку с журавликом Сейджуро на пиджак; ненароком пригладил и легко похлопал.

– Готово. 

Он поднял глаза и вздрогнул – Сейджуро смотрел на него так, как смотрел, пока его отец не добрался до его друзей. 

До Тецуи, в частности. 

Сейджуро протянул Рюу руку, и тот ярко улыбнулся ему, крепко сжимая его ладонь – на столе не осталось ни одной именной карточки. 

Уже после представления, когда стихли аплодисменты, когда все обменялись самодельными подарками и поздравили друг друга с праздниками, Сейджуро смотрел, как Рюу катает снеговика в компании других детей – родители стояли по краю прогулочной площадки и весело смеялись, разговаривая. 

Тецуя стоял чуть поодаль от них – Сейджуро подошёл к нему после того, как переговорил с Аой; та мило улыбалась и не забывала следить за детьми. 

– Вы здорово постарались, – сказал он, складывая руки перед собой. 

Тецуя спрятал ладони поглубже в карманы.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся он. – Рады, что вам понравилось, приходите к нам ещё. 

– Не переигрывай, – Сейджуро фыркнул, остановил взгляд на Рюу, когда тот помог мальчишкам докатить снежный ком до угла песочницы. – Ты потрясающе постарался. 

Тецуя искоса посмотрел на него. 

– Я говорил, – начал он, но Сейджуро перебил его. 

– Это твоя работа, я помню, – он повёл плечом. – Но это не помешает мне выразить свою благодарность. 

– Я не сомневался, – Тецуя цокнул языком.

Сейджуро улыбнулся уголком губ и замолчал, смотря на играющих детей – Тецуе всегда нравилось смотреть на него, когда он задумывался; когда его лицо расслаблялось, взгляд становился чуть расфокусированным, а губы не складывались в дежурную улыбку. Он был таким открытым и таким настоящим. 

Ничего не поменялось, подумал Тецуя – ему нравилось и сейчас. 

– Рюу изменился, – вдруг сказал Сейджуро, не отводя взгляда. – Так же, как изменился я, когда влюбился в тебя. 

Тецую будто ошпарило – он вздрогнул, сжал руки в кулаки, задержал дыхание на вдохе; в горле предательски пересохло, все слова прилипли к бумажному нёбу. 

– Ты ему нравишься, – продолжил Сейджуро и посмотрел на Тецую, едва касаясь взглядом – тому хватило. – Ты любимый из его учителей, а у него их много, поверь. 

Тецуя досчитал до пяти. 

– Верю, – сказал он сипло. – Я польщён. 

Они уютно замолчали – Тецую слегка потряхивало, и он не мог понять, от Сейджуро рядом с ним или от холода. Дети скатали два больших шара, кто-то из родителей вызвался им помочь – перемазался в снегу, и теперь вся площадка была полна задорного смеха. В окне медленно мигали разноцветные огни, бросая пятна света на белый снег, морозный ветер слегка колол щёки, и в воздухе, можно было поклясться, пахло новогодней корицей. 

Они встречали один год вместе – отца Сейджуро не было в стране, и тот сбежал к Тецуе.

– Танака-сан будет тебя искать, – сказал ему Тецуя хмуро.

Сейджуро улыбнулся ему.

– Я с ним договорился, – он пожал плечом и сунул нос на кухню. – Куроко-сан, я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Мама в нём души не чаяла – Тецуя закатил глаза и помог ему дотащить посуду на праздничный стол. На новый год в доме Тецуи собиралась вся семья, даже дядя приезжал из Окинавы – они с Сейджуро удивительно быстро затерялись среди гостей, бокалов и радостного смеха. 

Сейджуро целовал его, пока они стояли у входной двери, подпирая плечами новогодний кидемацу – а потом на тёмной кухне, куда их отправили за салфетками, и у Тецуи в комнате, где они оказались только после трёх ночи. Сейджуро смеялся – легко и звонко, как положено подростку его лет. 

Тецуя смотрел на него во все глаза – таким он его запомнил в ту новогоднюю ночь. 

Счастливым. 

– Это здорово, что ты пришёл сегодня, – сказал Тецуя легко. 

Сейджуро пожал плечом. 

– Я не мог не прийти, – отозвался он. – И даже не потому, что ты взял с меня слово. 

Тецуя посмотрел на него – расслабленное лицо, приятная улыбка, тёплый взгляд. 

Он любил Рюу. 

Тецуя улыбнулся в ворот пальто – поёжился, ощущая, как замёрзли щёки. 

– Спасибо, Акаши-кун, – сказал он тихо. – Это очень важно для Рюу-куна. 

И для меня тоже, подумал Тецуя. 

Он вздохнул и выпрямился, смотря в тёмное небо – между рёбрами невыносимо жглось, и ему хотелось смеяться во всё горло; он давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо. 

Так свободно. 

– С днём рождения, Акаши-кун, – сказал он просто, и его губы сами собой расползлись в улыбку. 

Сейджуро обескураженно моргнул – повернулся к Тецуе чуть заторможено, медленно выдохнул. 

Тецуя знал, куда надо смотреть, чтобы увидеть эту мягкую рябь на дне его зрачков – Сейджуро улыбнулся ему в ответ. 

– Спасибо, Куроко. 

Они смотрели друг на друга непозволительно долго – два человека, стоящие чуть поодаль от веселящейся толпы и звонких детских голосов. Снег искрился в разноцветных огнях гирлянды, холод кусал щёки, и сумерки ложились на лица причудливыми тенями. 

На какую-то тянущую секунду Тецуе показалось, что Сейджуро сейчас наклонится к нему – что он положит ладонь ему на плечо и поцелует его. 

Но Сейджуро этого не сделал.


	3. Chapter 3

Рюу выглядел растерянным – он, как обычно, сидел поодаль, рядом лежали три новенькие энциклопедии, пару листов цветной бумаги и маленький блокнот для заметок; с собой Рюу принёс старую книжку с затёртыми картинками, и теперь время от времени нервно поглаживал её рассохшийся корешок. 

Тецуя приглядывался к нему всё утро и точно мог сказать – того что-то беспокоит. 

– Что-то случилось, Рюу-кун? – спросил он с улыбкой и присел напротив мальчишки. 

Тот поднял на Тецую непроницаемые глаза и коротко качнул головой. 

– Всё в порядке, Куроко-сенсей. 

В его монотонном голосе не дрогнула ни одна эмоция, но он рассеянно трогал корешок книжки, воровато осматривался по сторонам и иногда начинал дышать чуть чаще – будто очень волновался. 

Тецуя приятно улыбнулся. 

– Поможешь мне с музыкальным занятием в четверг? 

Рюу взглянул на него заинтересовано. 

– А что вы хотите? 

– Я подумал, что ты сможешь сыграть нам на фортепиано в музыкальном классе, – сказал Тецуя и всмотрелся в непримечательное детское лицо. 

Рюу чуть нахмурился. 

– Я недостаточно, – он запнулся, чуть сжал руки в кулаки, нашёл в себе силы, – хорошо играю. 

Тецуя покачал головой. 

– Недостаточно хорошо по сравнению с кем? – он заглянул Рюу в лицо. – С Акаши-куном?

Мальчишка вздрогнул, поджал губы – взгляд его пошёл обидной рябью. Тецуя положил ладонь ему на плечо.

– Ты сравниваешь себя с ним? – спросил он с лёгким нажимом.

Рюу колебался некоторое время – смотрел чуть неуверенно, потом нахмурился, взвешивая ответы.

– Или кто-то вас сравнивает? – подсказал Тецуя, и Рюу поднял на него обескураженный взгляд. 

Ну, конечно. 

К концу дня растерянность Рюу стала такой яркой, что забеспокоилась даже Аой – встала у Тецуи за плечом, прикусила губу; в руках она держала заштопанного плюшевого зайца ревущей Кимико. 

– С ним всё хорошо? – спросила она настороженно, и Тецуя кивнул. 

– Да, – ответил он с улыбкой. – Он ведёт себя, как обычный ребёнок. 

Рюу действительно волновался – оглядывался по сторонам, неуверенно сжимал пальцы в замок, иногда вздрагивал, если дети обращались к нему; он ощущал потребность в общении – инициатива исходила от него самого, но пока он не был готов её реализовать. 

Тецуя не хотел его торопить. 

– Аой-сан, – позвал он. – Вы не против, если сегодня я возьму обязанности дежурного на себя?

Аой, утирающая Кимико красный нос – та висела на ней, словно панда на бамбуке, – ободряюще хмыкнула. 

– Можешь не только сегодня, – она подмигнула, и Тецуя посмотрел на неё с привычной укоризной.

Вечером они вместе с Рюу проводили инвентаризацию на книжных полках – подклеивали корешки, разглаживали страницы, расставляли книжки по темам; Сейджуро задерживался, Танаке они принципиально не звонили. 

– Если вы скажете, что Сейджуро обязательно приедет, то он так и сделает, – сказал Рюу, подавая Тецуе увесистую книжку сказок и легенд со всего света. – Вы ему очень нравитесь, Куроко-сенсей.

Тецуя почувствовал, как книга выскальзывает из вспотевших ладоней. 

– Правда? – спросил он с дежурной улыбкой.

Даже после того, что я сделал, подумал Тецуя и прикусил кончик языка; проблемы Тецуи – это проблемы Тецуи. 

И ничьи больше. 

Рюу решительно кивнул. 

– Он всегда улыбается, когда говорит о вас. 

Тецуя поправил книжку на полке – сдвинул так, чтобы корешки оказались в одной плоскости. 

– Акаши-кун всегда улыбается – он очень вежлив. 

Рюу, кажется, насмешливо фыркнул, будто говорил: вы такой слепой, Куроко-сенсей; слепой, как крот. 

– Нет, – он покачал головой. – Сейджуро улыбается всем, но не так, как улыбается вам, – сказал он серьёзно, задумчиво поджал губы. – Он даже мне не улыбается так, как улыбается вам. 

Тецуя с трудом сглотнул и закашлялся, когда услышал быстрые шаги, отстукивающие по лестнице – Рюу радостно вскинулся, Тецуя подумал, что ему придётся схватиться за полку, чтобы не упасть.

Сейджуро улыбался, присаживаясь перед братом, и Тецуя не мог сказать, какой была его улыбка – для него она всегда была полна теплоты и ласки, и он с трудом вспоминал, как холоден может быть Сейджуро. 

– Вы с Рюу заняты сегодня, Акаши-кун? – спросил Тецуя, складывая руки за спиной. 

Очень хотелось убрать их в карманы, но это показалось неприличным. Сейджуро поднял на него заинтересованный взгляд. 

– Какие-то предложения, Куроко?

Тецуя улыбнулся чуть загадочно, и от ответного взгляда Сейджуро ему стало неловко – тот смотрел так, когда зажимал Тецую в пустом душе после совместной тренировки. 

Хотя, конечно, Тецуе могло просто показаться – такое с ним случалось постоянно. 

Тецуя отвёл их в музыкальный зал, поставил обоих перед фортепиано, откинул крышку и предложил ноты, которые выбирал во время тихого часа – Рюу смотрел на него с некоторым недоверием. 

– Вы хотите, чтобы мы сыграли вместе, Куроко-сенсей? – спросил он подозрительно, и Тецуя мягко улыбнулся ему. 

– Если ты и Акаши-кун не против. 

Ни один из них против не был – только Рюу слегка колебался, пальцы его дрожали над затёртыми временем клавишами. 

– Не бойся, – сказал Сейджуро, и его мягкий голос лёг поверх подрагивающих ладоней. – Отведи плечи, голову чуть выше, локти слегка согнуты, – он улыбнулся. – Молодец. 

Рюу ярко улыбнулся ему в ответ. 

Тецуя сидел за одним из учебных столов, подперев щёку кулаком, и когда клавиши ожили под двумя парами ловких рук, ощутимо вздрогнул – дыхание перехватило, в рёбра болезненно толкнулось; он так давно не слышал игры Сейджуро, что не сразу понял, что они играют вдвоём. 

Тецуя упрямо старался смотреть только на мальчишку – на его счастливое детское лицо, сосредоточенный взгляд, широкую улыбку, на то, как он внимает каждому слову брата и с оглушительным успехом повторяет комбинации клавиш вслед за ним. На то, как он начинает дышать полной грудью, как играет без чужой помощи, абсолютно уверенный в собственных силах – на то, как он ощущает поддержку и не отвергает её. 

Тецуя, правда, старался. 

Сейджуро смотрел на него, когда думал, что Тецуя его не видел – чуть расслабленно, с той слабой улыбкой, о которой говорил Рюу; с улыбкой, полной глухой нежности и болезненной, давящей пустоты. Будто ему всё ещё не хватало Тецуи, будто Тецуя – это единственное, чего бы он хотел в жизни. 

Будто Тецуя – это всё, что у него когда-то было. 

Глупости это всё, подумал Тецуя и моргнул – в уголках глаз неприятно защипало; красивый профиль Сейджуро казался призрачно далёким и до щемящей боли родным. Проблема была не в том, что Тецуя слишком много рефлексировал, нет – в его жизни были и другие отношения, лучше и хуже, короче и дольше, но не одни из них не хлестали его по щекам с такой силой. Это было время, чтобы признаться себе, наконец. 

Он всё ещё любил Сейджуро.

Это было так просто, что Тецуя не сразу понял, где оступился. 

Прежде, чем уйти, Рюу поймал его за край футболки – Тецуя посмотрел на него вопросительно, наклонился, когда мальчишка поманил его ладонью. 

– Спасибо, Куроко-сенсей, – сказал он так искренне, что Тецуя судорожно выдохнул.

Улыбнулся чуть взволнованно.

– Теперь ты готов помочь мне с музыкальным занятием? – спросил он лукаво, и от улыбки вокруг глаз Рюу расползлись яркие лучики. 

– Теперь – да. 

Рюу учил свои уроки, потому что нуждался в них – нуждался в Сейджуро, Тецуе и тех людях – детях – что окружали его каждый день. В той детской ерунде, которой его лишали каждый день, в той естественной родительской поддержке, которой у него никогда не было. 

Аомине ржал над ним, как припадочный. 

– Да вы с Акаши ведёте себя, как грёбаные родители, – он утирал несуществующие слёзы, хлопал себя по колену и становился предельно серьёзным. – Я не шучу, Тецу, что между вами происходит?

Мидорима бы предположил, что «банальная человеческая недосказанность». 

Кисе бы сказал: «Сильное сексуальное напряжение». 

Тецуя не совсем понимал, что отвечать. 

– Я уже говорил, – он недовольно потирал переносицу двумя пальцами. – Я помогаю Рюу-куну…

– Влиться в коллектив и научиться общаться со сверстниками без вреда для психического здоровья, это я уже слышал, – Аомине цокал языком. 

Тецуя пожимал плечами. 

– Тогда что ты ещё хочешь услышать? – спрашивал он с недовольством. – Мои личные дела тебя не касаются, Аомине-кун. 

Тот ворчал – беспокоился. 

– Просто поговорите, – говорил он каждый раз, когда Тецуя пытался закрыть тему. – Вы ходите кругами.

Тецуя считал, что им не о чем разговаривать – наверное. Аомине с ним, конечно, не соглашался. 

– Иногда я думаю, что вам обоим это нравится, – припечатал он однажды, когда они сидели в Маджибургере – ждали Кагами со смены и вяло перебрасывались последними новостями. 

Тецуя посмотрел на него исподлобья. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Аомине щёлкнул пальцами, подбирая нужные слова – даже нахмурился, так старался. 

– Ему нравится находиться рядом с тобой, а тебе нравится его внимание, – он закатил глаза, подпёр щёку кулаком и хватил приличный кусок бургера. – Господи, да вы ведёте себя, как долбанные школьники. 

Конечно, это было не так. 

– Ничего подобного, – отозвался Тецуя и с излишней силой воткнул трубочку в крышку шейка. 

Аомине посмотрел на него очень внимательно, потом фыркнул. 

– В школе было то же самое, – сказал он с усмешкой. – Серьёзно, хоть у Мидоримы спроси. 

Тецуя оцепенел – так и замер с холодным шейком в руке, уставился на Аомине нечитаемым взглядом; тому даже пришлось щёлкать пальцами у Тецуи перед лицом. 

Неправда, подумал Тецуя – закусил губу и подавил в себе глупое детское желание набрать номер Мидоримы и спросить, как всё было. 

Всё было глупо, конечно, – и он, и Сейджуро могли бы похвастаться собственной выдержкой и контролем над ситуацией, но стоило им остаться наедине, и годы самодисциплины рассыпались, как пожухшие осенние листья в сжатом кулаке. 

– Иногда мне кажется, что рядом с тобой я непозволительно глупею, – признался как-то Сейджуро, когда они играли в сёги за столиком между библиотечными стеллажами. 

У Тецуи сердце билось в самом горле, и губы сами собой складывались в дурацкие улыбки. 

– Я бы мог поддержать тебя, Акаши-кун, – сказал он в ответ, переставляя фишку на игральной доске. – Но, пожалуй, не буду. 

Сейджуро покачал головой, приятно улыбнулся, кончиком пальца поглаживая фишку в руке. 

– Что происходит в твоей голове, Тецуя? – спросил он задумчиво, рассматривая партию. 

Тецуя проследил за его взглядом, примерно прикидывая, о чём он мог думать – что он мог видеть. Он отчасти понимал Сейджуро, представлял, как работает его ум – но не всегда мог пропустить это через себя, поэтому, как говорил Аомине, временами действовал на одних только инстинктах.

– Ты ведь умеешь читать людей, Акаши-кун, – попробовал Тецуя, прикрыл глаза. 

Сейджуро тепло усмехнулся. 

– Не тебя, Тецуя. 

Это было интересно – хотя бы потому, что Сейджуро видел всё и даже немного больше. 

– Почему?

Сейджуро вскинул на него взгляд – глаза яркие, как сигнальные огни, – и его голос показался Тецуе тягучим мёдом; вязко растёкся на языке и обвил рёбра липкой основой.

– Потому что я влюблён, – отозвался Сейджуро просто и пожал плечом. – Это огромное упущение в моей жизни.

В моей расписанной по минутам, распланированной на годы вперёд жизни, должен был сказать он, но не сказал. Вместо этого он положил локти прямо на доску, сбивая фишки, подался вперёд и поцеловал Тецую посреди открытой всем гостям библиотеки. 

– И я ни о чём не жалею, – сказал он. 

Тецуя помнил это очень хорошо – то, как на вторую чашу весов он поставил Тецую, и баланс опасно пошатнулся. Всё не могло закончиться хорошо – оно, впрочем, и не закончилось.

Был ли смысл пытаться снова?

Тецуя не знал ответа – Тецуя не хотел знать ответа, потому что он уже через это проходил; потому что он уже делал себе – себе и Сейджуро – больно, и с него, наверное, было довольно. 

Так он думал, пока смотрел, как Рюу поднимается из-за стола, где он последние полчаса складывал цветы из разноцветных листов бумаги – всё происходило, как в тумане. Вот Рюу оправил воротничок рубашки, вот он настороженно оглянулся по сторонам, вот он подошёл к скучающей Акире и тронул её за маленькое плечо – та повернулась к нему и удивлённо хлопнула глазами. 

Кукла, лежащая у неё на коленях, медленно сползла по пышной юбке. 

– Что такое, Рюу-кун? – спросила она с интересом, и мальчишка деловито сложил руки за спиной. 

Попытался качнуться с пятки на носок, как делала она, но одёрнул себя – даже слегка надулся от досады, почти незаметно. 

– Хочешь почитать со мной книгу, Акира-чан? – спросил он, наконец, и Тецуя вцепился в машинку, которую собирал из конструктора вместе с Сеичи, до боли в пальцах. 

Его просто затопило эмоциями – Аой, присевшая рядом с ним, чтобы уточнить долгоиграющие планы на весенние праздники, раскрыла рот от удивления. 

Акира хлопнула глазами, раз, второй – а потом расплылась в такой яркой улыбке, что можно было выключить свет, и ничего бы не изменилось. 

– Конечно, Рюу-кун! – сказала она с чувством. – Мне очень нравится, как ты читаешь. 

Рюу чуть улыбнулся ей – совсем немного, одними глазами и чуть-чуть губами, протянул руку, помог подняться. Тецуя мог представить, как колотилось сердце у него в груди от этого нового, непонятного ощущения – ощущения, которое не считается другими детьми чем-то особенным. 

Это была полная капитуляция. 

– Рую трещит без умолку, – сказал Сейджуро в один из вечеров, пока мальчишка помогал Аой собирать игрушки. – Про занятия, в основном. 

Тецуя услышал эту осторожную паузу. 

– Но? – попытался он, и Сейджуро перевёл взгляд с его лица на Рюу. 

– Но всё чаще – про других детей, – отозвался он с лёгкой улыбкой. – Про Чо-куна, который умеет сочинять хокку, и про Акиру-чан, которой нравится, как он читает. 

Тецуя засмеялся в кулак. 

– Акире-чан, кажется, нравится всё, что он делает, – сказал он и осёкся. 

Это было так просто, подумал он – это было так глупо, что Тецуя не заметил. 

Сейджуро смотрел на него так, как Тецуя любил больше всего. 

– Я не устаю тебя благодарить, – он хмыкнул и легко махнул рукой, подзывая Рюу к себе.

Тот помог Аой усадить плюшевого медведя на табуретку в угол и, поклонившись ей, помчался к ним. 

Твоя благодарность дорогого стоит, должен был сказать Тецуя. 

Должен был.

Вместо этого он сказал:

– Можешь пригласить меня на кофе, в таком случае, – можно было прикусить себе язык, конечно, но было поздно. 

Сейджуро сфокусировал взгляд на его непроницаемом лице – поймал выражение глаз, задержался на поджатых губах; он не отвечал очень долго. Тецуе показалось, что он сорвался в пропасть. 

– Прости, Акаши-кун, – сказал он виновато. – Я забыл, что ты не понимаешь шуток. 

Сейджуро посмотрел на него с явной укоризной – потом качнул головой.

– Нет-нет, – сказал он серьёзно и протянул ладонь подбежавшему Рюу. – Я бы хотел пригласить тебя – только не на кофе. 

Тецуя мог бы обратить всё в шутку – неловко извиниться и проводить их до машины; помахать Рюу рукой и поймать острый взгляд Сейджуро через толстое лобовое стекло. 

Но он устал. 

– Почему не на кофе? – поинтересовался он, пока Рюу переводил взгляд с него на брата и обратно. 

Сейджуро улыбнулся. 

– Потому что ты любишь ванильные шейки. 

Что ж, с этим нельзя было поспорить – Тецуя тихо хмыкнул, спрятал руки за спиной и решительно кивнул; так решительно, как всегда нравилось Сейджуро. 

– Тогда приглашай, – сказал он просто и пожал плечом. 

Его улыбка была искренней и чуть вымученной – он действительно устал рефлексировать. 

Он хотел действовать. 

***

Месяц пролетел стремительно – свинцовые тучи просветлели, пуская тусклое солнце в бледно-голубые проталины, и снег таял под ногами, окрашивая тротуар в грязный слякотный цвет. Тецуе казалось, что он жил одним днём, и каждый из этих дней выжигал ему клеймо на рёбрах – его будто окунули в кипяток, но не сказали, что будет так больно. 

Тецуя удивлялся, как много может быть написано на его непроницаемом лице; один из минусов в наличии под боком большого количества друзей – за столько лет все эти друзья знали тебя, как облупленного. 

– Ты выглядишь растерянным, Куро-чин, – сказал как-то Мурасакибара, пока Тецуя просиживал ужин в его ресторане – Аомине с Кагами уехали на побережье, Нигоу остался у родителей, и возвращаться в пустую квартиру Тецуя не хотел. 

Он вскинул светлую бровь.

– Разве?

Мурасакибара, протирающий барную стойку, задумчиво кивнул – привычная леность ушла из его отточенных, расслабленных движений. 

– Очень растерянным, – повторил он. – И удивительно счастливым, – Мурасакибара положил ладони на стойку и наклонился к нему. – Будто ты получил очень много шоколада – тебе приятно, но ты совсем не знаешь, что с ним делать. 

Тецуя посмотрел на него с сомнением – иногда Мурасакибара проводил очень странные аналогии; очень странные, но удивительно точные. 

Он покачал головой. 

– Тебе кажется, Мурасакибара-кун.

Тот вытянулся, складывая большие руки на груди, склонил голову к плечу – несколько прядей выбились из-под резинки на затылке и мазнули его по щеке. Голос его, обычно тягучий, звучал непривычно требовательно. 

– Вы с Ака-чином снова встречаетесь? 

Тецуя подавился и закашлялся – прижал кулак к груди, хватил воздух ртом; огромная ладонь Мурасакибары пришлась ему прямо между лопаток, и его позвоночник не ссыпался в малый таз просто удивительным чудом. 

Химуро огрел Мурасакибару полотенцем.

– Ты его убьёшь, так по спине стучать! – сказал он недовольно и налил Тецуе стакан воды. 

Тот поблагодарил его сдержанным кивком. 

Мурасакибара не выглядел виноватым – пожал широкими плечами, надменно фыркнул, отводя взгляд в сторону. 

– Было бы здорово, если бы вы снова стали встречаться, – сказал он между делом, и Химуро, потрясающе проницательный и наслышанный, одёрнул его. 

– Ацуши. 

Тецуя покачал головой и поднял открытую ладонь. 

– Почему ты так считаешь? – ему действительно было интересно. 

Мурасакибара недовольно поджал губы – делал так, когда кто-то обижал его друзей; тяжело ему, наверное, было, когда одних его друзей обижали другие его друзья. 

– Потому что вы другие, когда вместе, – сказал он небрежно. – Правильные. 

Тецуя примерно представлял, что Мурасакибара имел в виду, под «правильными» – на своём месте, там, где они чувствовали себя лучше всего. 

Там, где они оба могли быть лучше. 

Тецуе не нравилось, что его читали, как открытую книгу – ему не нравилось, что он терял своё непримечательное лицо; это было несколько накладно. 

В любом случае, они действительно очень много общались с Сейджуро – обычно их межличностное общение сопровождал Рюу; они вместе играли в баскетбол, ходили с мальчишкой гулять и всячески занимали его досуг, когда ему не нужно было горбатить спину у частных преподавателей. Тецуя начал замечать, что у Сейджуро под глазами появляются синяки – те самые, которые обвели его глаза в последний год старшей школы. 

Будто он снова был на распутье.

– Ежеквартальные ревизии, – сказал он как-то, заметив внимательный взгляд Тецуи – они сидели в парке, пока Рюу бросал мяч с другими детьми. 

Тецуя знал, что в компании его отца назревали проблемы – об этом писали в нескольких газетах и даже говорили по новостям. Сейджуро занимался финансовыми вопросами, поэтому Тецуя мог представить, как ему доставалось – от отца, от прессы и от коллег; от себя самого, в частности. 

И он всё равно находил время, чтобы быть рядом с Рюу – его решимость одновременно восхищала и огорчала Тецую. 

Прямо как тогда. 

– Ты свободен в конце недели? – спросил Тецуя, сминая перчатки в руках – пальцы начали подмерзать. – Мы планируем провести родительское собрание и подвести итоги первой части полугода. 

Сейджуро бросил на него задумчивый взгляд – переставлял строчки расписания в собственной голове. 

– Конечно, – отозвался он, наконец. 

На губах его играла слабая улыбка, когда он смотрел, как Рюу на пальцах объясняет его новоиспеченной команде, как они будут играть – кто ведёт мяч, а кто бежит к корзине на подбор. Было слышно топот ног по площадке и звонкий детский смех – осталось совсем немного времени прежде, чем Тецуе придётся отпустить его, Рюу, руку. Часто Тецуя ловил себя на мысли, что не хотел бы этого – что ему будет не хватать Рюу. 

Будет не хватать их обоих. 

С Сейджуро они пересекались всё чаще и чаще – иногда праздно гуляли по вечерам, иногда играли в сёги прямо за барной стойкой у Мурасакибары под носом, иногда бросали мяч по старой памяти. Тецуя ощущал себя так, как ощущал в старшей школе – когда он только-только понял, что влюбился, и ему просто нравилось смотреть на Сейджуро и находиться рядом с ним. 

Аомине был прав – да все они были правы, и Тецую это расстраивало. Они давно не в школе, в конце концов. 

Как-то раз он даже пригласил Сейджуро к себе на кофе – скатался на другой конец округа за нужными кофейными зёрнами и пристал к Кагами с выпечкой. 

– Чего ты хочешь испечь? – не понял тот, и Тецуя посадил его перед ноутбуком, включая нужное видео. 

Кагами сначала смотрел кулинарную передачу с подозрением, потом потянулся за ручкой и стал тщательно конспектировать, высунув кончик языка. А ещё он тоже был на удивление проницательным. 

– Немного муторно, конечно, – он нахмурился. – Ты что, хочешь произвести на кого-то впечатление?

Тецуя поморщился. 

– Нет, – он цокнул языком, и Кагами хитро улыбнулся. 

– На Акаши, да?

Временами Тецуя их всех ненавидел; они будто хором говорили – хватит бегать, Тецуя, так много лет прошло. 

– Ни на кого я не хочу производить впечатление, – сказал он устало. – Я просто не умею отделять желтки от белков. 

Кагами размял сильные руки и показал ему большой палец. 

– Это мы с тобой запросто, пошли. 

Аомине, заглянувший на огонёк, чертовски расстроился, когда узнал, что духовка греется не по его душу – он полусонно валялся на диване, прикидывая, доехать до дома на последнем поезде или вызвать такси, и смотрел на Тецую тем взглядом, который говорил: «Не трётесь значит, ага». 

А ещё он говорил: «Если что-то пойдёт не так, я ему нос сломаю».

И добавлял: «И тебе тоже сломаю, дурак сопливый».

Тецуя подумал, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы натравить на него Нигоу. 

Они много разговаривали с Сейджуро – им всегда было, о чём поговорить; они невзначай перебрасывались репликами, иногда спорили, иногда – тихо смеялись, пересекаясь взглядами. Тецуя ощущал себя на удивление уютно и спокойно – до тех пор, пока Сейджуро не шагнул за границы; Тецуе почудилось, будто он вдруг вырос прямо перед носом и требовательно положил ладонь на его влажную от волнения шею. 

Он был непозволительно близко. 

Сейджуро пригласил его в гости на выходных – его квартира была, естественно, ужасно дорогой и удивительно полна им самим; у дверей его встречал довольный, как кот, Рюу. 

– Мы готовим тофу, – сказал он деловито и показал прихватки на собственных руках. 

У Рюу не было выходных – Тецуя знал, что сегодня у него в расписании каллиграфия и уроки иностранных языков; быть может, вечерняя игра на скрипке, с которой Рюу только-только начал заниматься. То, что он с такой широкой улыбкой проводил время перед гнетущими занятиями, не могло оставить Тецую равнодушным. Конечно, он включился в процесс – Рюу выделил ему фартук с цаплями, предупредил, чтобы Тецуя не трогал включённые конфорки и показал, что надо делать с мукой. Его энтузиазм передался Тецуе, как лихорадка. 

Сейджуро помогал им, засучив рукава – Тецуя видел, что он не выспался, что на диване у него планшет с незаконченными сводками, а на беззвучным телефоне – больше десяти пропущенных. Он был так самоотвержен в своей любви к брату, что это делало Тецуе почти физически больно – рёбра ломило; холодный и неласковый, Сейджуро был готов на всё ради близких. 

Рюу знал об этом – Тецуя тоже. 

Танака забрал Рюу после трёх – сухо поздоровался с Тецуей, скользнув по нему внимательным взглядом, перебросился дежурными фразами с Сейджуро. Рюу не хотел уезжать – это было видно; у него всё на лице было написано, на этом непримечательном смятённом детском лице. 

Когда они остались вдвоём, Тецуя ощутил, как гнетущая тишина окутывает его – стало не по себе. 

– Я не отвлекаю тебя? – спросил он на пробу, и Сейджуро улыбнулся ему. 

Конечно, Тецуя его отвлекал. 

– Ни в коем случае, – отозвался Сейджуро и повёл плечом. – Партию?

Конечно, он ни за что об этом не скажет – никогда не говорил. 

Они играли молча – только иногда перебрасывались редкими фразами, ловили друг на друге внимательные взгляды. Тецуя знал, что что-то должно произойти – сосредоточенное лицо Сейджуро было полно тусклых, расплывающихся теней, будто он думал о чём-то, что не давало ему покоя. 

Наконец, он сказал:

– Я так и не узнал причины. 

Тецуя моргнул – рука у него дрогнула, и фишка с глухим щелчком выпала на доску. В горле тут же пересохло, губы начали зудеть от горького привкуса во рту. 

– Что, прости? 

Конечно, он понимал – он просто не хотел отвечать. 

– Я не узнал причины, по которой ты меня, – Сейджуро сделал короткую паузу, чтобы выдохнуть – быть может, он сделал её специально, – оставил.

После школы Тецуя умудрился попасть в программу по обмену, и это помогло ему принять окончательное решение – он уехал из страны, оборвав с Сейджуро все связи. Просто сказал ему:

– Прости, Сейджуро-кун, но так больше не может продолжаться. 

И уехал. 

Аомине кричал ему в трубку:

– Ты дурак, Тецу? – злость в нём кипела и обжигала Тецуе щёки. – Что ты делаешь, чёрт возьми? 

Тецуя делал то, на что мог повлиять – если он перестанет быть одной из чаш на весах, весы исчезнут. 

Это было просто. 

Он никому не делал одолжений и не считал себя жертвой обстоятельств – он просто убедил себя, что это правильно; что так ни ему, ни Сейджуро больше не будет тяжело. Какое-то время он даже был абсолютно уверен в своей правоте – потом, когда отчаянная боль утихла, на смену ей пришла глухая неуверенность. 

– Ты такой недальновидный, Куроко, – как-то сказал ему Кагами и покачал головой. – Но я не могу тебя винить. 

Кагами понимал – он сам не знал, что бы делал в такой ситуации. 

Никто не знал – и Тецуе не на кого было положиться. 

Временами он надеялся, что Сейджуро позвонит ему – разыщет его, приедет, крепко схватит за руку; это было совершенно не сложно, Тецуя не прятался подполы, он, потрясающе незаметный, был у всех на виду. Это было дурацкое ощущение – болезненное желание вернуться, извиниться, сказать, что он, возможно, был неправ. 

Тецуя подавил его в себе – перед глазами стоял укоризненный взгляд Мидоримы. 

– Он тебя любил, – говорил он с неприязнью. – А ты его предал. 

Тецуя не оправдывался – если он решил бежать, значит, он будет бежать. 

И вот теперь они снова оказались в той точке, откуда начали – будто вся жизнь замкнулась в неровный, томительный круг. 

У Тецуи было множество ответов на этот единственный больной вопрос – времени, чтобы обдумать каждый, у него было предостаточно. Тецуя не разлюбил, Тецуя не возненавидел, Тецуя не перегорел – он просто устал. 

Устал видеть эту вежливую вымученную улыбку, причиной которой – был он сам. 

– Я выбрал меньшее зло из всех, – сказал Тецуя просто. 

Сейджуро поднял на него глухой, задумчивый взгляд – он понимал. И он не принимал – именно поэтому Тецуя никогда не разговаривал с ним на эту тему; знал, что Сейджуро сочтёт, будто Тецуя считает его слабым. Сейджуро не был слабым – он просто тянулся за строгим отцом и пытался не выпустить руку Тецуи из своей руки. Тецуе всегда казалось, что кого-то нужно исключить из этого уравнения – и он решил исключить себя. 

Губы Сейджуро дрогнули – будто хотели изломаться в улыбке, но он не позволил. 

– И ты думал, что так будет правильно? – спросил он осторожно. 

Голос его был непривычно холоден – так он говорил с людьми, лица которых не запоминал; Тецуя давно не слышал, чтобы Сейджуро говорил так с ним – Тецуе казалось, что Сейджуро не говорил с ним так никогда. 

– Да, – сказал Тецуя твёрдо. – Тогда я думал, что так будет правильно. 

Сейджуро задержал на нём взгляд – внимательный, цепкий; он будто ощупывал лицо Тецуи, чтобы коснуться тех эмоций, которых не смог рассмотреть. В конце концов, он прикрыл глаза и сложил руки на груди – тем жестом, с которым выслушивал оправдания о пропущенных тренировках, когда был капитаном баскетбольной команды. 

– Спасибо за честность, – сказал он бесцветно и положил фишку на поле. – Ты проиграл, Куроко. 

Тецуя знал. 

– Прости, Акаши-кун.

Тецуя проиграл уже очень давно. 

***

Тецуя думал, что всё кончено – они с Сейджуро не разговаривали какое-то время. 

– Только не говори мне, – начал Аомине, и Тецуя швырнул в него мяч с такой силой, что остро заболело плечо. 

– Закрой рот, Аомине-кун, – сказал он угрожающе, и Аомине стиснул мяч в руках; кожа на его ладонях наверняка болела от такого мощного броска. 

Кагами уставился на них с сомнением – поковырял покрытие носком кроссовки, вскинул мокрую голову. 

– Аомине, – позвал он. – Не лезь. 

Тот оскалился, швырнул мяч в сердцах в корзину – сетка всколыхнулась, упругие прыжки разрезали тишину пустого зала. Ему, наверное, многое хотелось высказать – но Кагами схватил его за локоть, несильно сжал, и Аомине промолчал; только челюсти стиснул. 

Тецуя мог его понять – он сам беспокоился за своих друзей, – но Тецуя не стал. 

Он старался забить всю неделю под завязку – записался на несколько обучающих лекций, согласился отдать субботу на растерзание Кисе и йога-класса, взялся за организацию весеннего фестиваля и решил провести в квартире генеральную уборку. Завалил себя делами так наглухо, чтобы совсем не думалось – хватит с него пока. 

Аой восхищалась его самоотверженностью.

– Такой молодой, а такой отчаянный, – сказала она и всплеснула руками. 

Тецуя поправил ворот пальто и поморщился, когда порывистый ветер ударил его по щеке – прогулка подходила к концу, слякотные облака дрожали в весенних лужах. 

– Ты старше меня всего на пять лет, – возразил Тецуя, и Аой очаровательно улыбнулась ему. 

– Ты играешь с огнём, Куроко-сенсей, – её пальцы сомкнулись на локте Тецуи мёртвой хваткой. – Весенний фестиваль будет сущим адом, судя по программе, которую набросали в дирекции, – она задумалась. – Но я не оставлю тебя одного, конечно. 

Тецуя улыбнулся ей. 

– Спасибо, Аой-сан. 

Она задержала на нём внимательный взгляд и отвернулась к площадке – Рюу помогал Акире забраться на горку, придерживая её за руку. 

– У тебя всё хорошо? – спросила она настороженно, и Тецуя удержался, чтобы не дёрнуться. 

Тецую раздражало, что его не видели, когда он хотел – но ещё больше ему не нравилось, когда его видели, если он был против. Он собрался с силами и непринуждённо кивнул. 

– Да, всё в порядке. 

Он знал – Аой ему не поверила. 

Рюу долго приглядывался к нему – ходил кругами, сложив руки за спиной, наклонял голову то к одному плечу, то ко второму, сверлил его спину внимательным взглядом. Этим он был так похож на Сейджуро, что Тецуе стало дурно. 

Рюу опередил его на этот раз. 

– Что-то случилось, Куроко-сенсей? – спросил он дружелюбно и протянул Тецуе маленькую лейку, полную воды. 

Тецуя благодарно кивнул – он как раз поливал цветы, и вода в большой лейке благополучно закончилась. 

– Нет, всё в порядке, Рюу-кун, – отозвался он ровно и потянулся к широким листам, чтобы стереть с них пыль. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Рюу смотрел на него очень долго – его нечитаемый взгляд царапал Тецуе лопатки и спёрто дышал в затылок. 

Рюу знал, понял Тецуя. 

– Вы врёте, да, Куроко-сенсей? – спросил он строго, чуть нахмурился. – Вы с Сейджуро поссорились, да?

Тецуя не мог винить его за наблюдательность – вряд ли Сейджуро стал говорить с ним об этом. 

– Мы слегка, – Тецуя попытался подобрать нужные слова, но они попросту не находились – он стиснул ручку лейки в пальцах, моргнул, – не сошлись во взглядах. 

Слышал бы его кто сейчас. 

Рюу задумался – чуть покачнулся на пятках, одёрнул себя. 

– Эти взгляды нельзя пересмотреть? – спросил он дипломатично, и Тецуя обескураженно уставился на него.

Если бы всё было так просто, подумал он. 

Тецуя улыбнулся. 

– Я думаю, нам обоим нужно время.

Рюу поджал губы, кивнул с зыбким, очень взрослым пониманием – его чёрные глаза были полны дрожащей надежды. 

– Я надеюсь, что вы помиритесь в скором времени, – сказал он решительно. – Вы оба не такие. 

Тецуя нахмурился. 

– Не такие?

– Да, – Рюу кивнул. – Неправильные. 

Тецуя почувствовал, как воздух сжимается в его раздутых лёгких – он кашлянул, затем фыркнул, и коротко рассмеялся в приставленный ко рту кулак. Рюу подозрительно прищурился. 

– Вы смеётесь надо мной, Куроко-сенсей?

Тецуя тепло улыбнулся ему. 

– Ни в коем случае. 

Рюу оставалось только сказать: «Я слежу за вами, Куроко-сенсей».

Сейджуро приехал к нему в субботу ночью – Тецуя сидел над умными книжками, выпроводив Аомине с Кагами из квартиры и утащив из ресторана Мурасакибары специальный ужин в паназиатском стиле, когда телефон под его коленом завибрировал. Тецуя не обратил на него внимания и взял в руки только спустя три долгие главы, полные медицинской терминологии. 

Во рту у него пересохло. 

Сейджуро писал ему: «Я буду у тебя через час», и это не было вопросом или предложением. 

Он утверждал. 

Тецуе никогда не нравилось, что он мог так – не спрашивая и не уточняя, решить всё сам. Тецуя цокнул языком, сверился с часами и скинул книги с колен – расставил подушки по дивану, чтобы было, чем занять себя, и вымыл три чашки, одиноко стоящие в раковине. 

Сейджуро приехал ровно во столько, во сколько обещал – теперь ему не надо было извиняться за внезапное вторжение или безбожное опоздание. Тецуя открыл перед ним дверь ещё до того, как он позвонил в звонок – петли чуть скрипнули, Сейджуро кивнул ему в знак приветствия. 

– Добрый вечер, – отозвался Тецуя и поморщился, услышав щелчок автоматического замка. 

Сейджуро в его тёмной кухне выглядел бледным призраком – тусклый свет лился из плафонов в гостиной, и Тецуе казалось, что если он щёлкнет выключателем у холодильника, яркое освещение над столом сотрёт Сейджуро из его жизни. 

Глупости, конечно. 

Тецуя не стал садиться напротив него – прислонился бёдрами к кухонной тумбе, сложил руки на груди; ужасно хотелось пить. Тусклый свет вычертил хмурую складку у Сейджуро между бровями, обвёл его ровные поджатые губы – он думал; Тецуя ждал. 

– Ты прав, – наконец, сказал он, и Тецуя обескураженно моргнул. – Ты поступил правильно. 

Тецуе потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать сказанное – под рёбрами защемило, он чуть не охнул от неожиданности. 

– Ты, – начал он, запнулся, покачал головой. – Ты об этом думал всё это время?

Прошло чуть больше недели, наверное – Тецуя не считал эти бесконечные, стремительные дни, только ощущал неестественную пустоту рядом, дефицит общения с нужными людьми. 

Сейджуро медленно кивнул. 

– Да, – сказал он просто. – Я пытался понять, что сподвигло тебя сделать такой выбор.

Тецуе не нужно было спрашивать, понял ли он – конечно, Сейджуро понял; раскрутил эту плёнку, как дребезжащую юлу, осмотрел с каждого ржавого бока, погладил пальцами по выцветшим линиям. Он всё знал – он читал Тецую, как открытую книгу, и в его эмоциях не было иссушающей злости. 

– В сложившейся ситуации, ты, само собой, поступил правильно. 

Тецуя не был с ним согласен – он поступил ужасно; он сбежал, будто испугавшись, сбежал, даже не объяснившись. Мидорима был прав – он поступил подло; он предал Сейджуро, и он не собирался оправдываться. 

– Ты не прав, – Тецуя покачал головой. – Прости, Акаши-кун, но ты не прав. 

Сейджуро мельком взглянул на него. 

– Я поступил бы точно так же – это наиболее логичный исход.

– Нет, – Тецуя болезно улыбнулся – губы будто свело. – Ты бы так не поступил. 

Сейджуро задержал на нём взгляд – цепкий, внимательный; таким взглядом он просчитывал ходы соперника и ставил оппонентов на колени. 

Тецуя не любил этот взгляд – но он любил Сейджуро. 

– Ты слишком хорошо обо мне думаешь, Куроко? – спросил он, вежливо улыбнувшись. – Или ты меня не понимаешь? 

Тецуя всегда понимал его инстинктивно и только потом складывал паззл в картинку – но сейчас Тецуя не хотел его понимать. На самом деле он хотел его ударить – лучше бы Сейджуро винил его; лучше бы они расстались. 

– Я понимал тебя… раньше, – выдохнул Тецуя и стиснул кулаки – ногти болезненно впились в ладонь. – И тогда же я поступил ужасно, – он качнул головой. – Бессовестно. Я не буду оправдываться, но я должен извиниться, Акаши-кун. 

Он должен был попросить прощения – ему было больно. Сейджуро тоже было – Тецуя знал; для этого не нужно было присматриваться к нему и понимать, как он думает. Любому будет больно, если предать его доверие. 

Сейджуро смотрел на Тецую, не мигая. 

– Ты винишь себя, – сказал он, раздумывая. – Но ты никогда не винил меня, верно?

Тецуя поднял на него взгляд – нахмурился, обескураженно моргнул; дышать было тяжело. 

– За что мне тебя винить? – спросил он тихо.

Сейджуро слабо улыбнулся ему. 

– За что тогда тебе передо мной извиняться? – он устало помассировал переносицу – этот жест показал Тецуе, насколько он уязвим. – Это было давно. 

Сейджуро говорил: «Я никогда не держал на тебя зла», и Тецуя дышал маленькими холодными глотками. Он оставил Сейджуро – и Сейджуро всё равно не отвернулся от него; это казалось очень обидным и болезненным. 

И очень правильным. 

Я всё ещё люблю тебя, должен был сказать Тецуя. Я совершил ужасную ошибку, должен был сказать он. 

Но он не смог. 

Подошёл к Сейджуро так близко, что можно было наклониться и заглянуть в его красивое, перечёркнутое тенями лицо. 

– Прими мои извинения, Акаши-кун, – сказал он и протянул Сейджуро руку. – Даже если ты считаешь, что я поступил правильно, я был не прав. 

Сейджуро поднял на него взгляд – даже так он смотрел сверху вниз, чуть снисходительно; его тёплая ладонь заставила Тецую вздрогнуть. 

– Спасибо, Куроко, – отозвался он с вежливой улыбкой, и Тецуя увидел, как кончик его языка упирается в зубы, чтобы позвать его, Тецую, по имени. 

Тецуя почти слышал, как он произносит его по слогам – как эти звуки растекаются по его языку и скользят в тугую, душную глотку. Между ними всегда что-то было – напряжение, сказал бы Кисе, химическая реакция, возразил бы Мидорима. Но никто не стал бы этого отрицать. 

Сейджуро был так близко, что Тецуя мог качнуться к нему – качнуться и сорваться в пропасть. Сейджуро смотрел на него с лёгким интересом, его яркая радужка, казалось, шла дрожащей рябью, и он будто не дышал, собрав сгустки тяжёлого воздуха между рёбрами. 

Семь лет прошло.

Тецуя больше не колебался – он закрыл глаза, положил ладонь Сейджуро на плечо и сорвался. 

Они целовались всю дорогу до спальни – неловко сталкивались зубами и руками; Тецуя ударился плечом о дверной косяк, и Сейджуро тут же прижался к нему губами, прямо сквозь одежду. Его руки были лихорадочно горячими, и они трогали везде, куда могли дотянуться – они были жадными и требовательными, и Тецуя шёл за ними, потому что хотел идти. 

Он не видел Сейджуро таким очень давно – с еле заметной улыбкой на влажных губах, с румянцем на острых скулах, с блеском в ярких глазах. Если зажмуриться, могло показаться, что за окном – середина весны, и они только что встретились перед последним учебным годом в старшей школе. 

Тецуя льнул к нему – раздевался и раздевал сам; они несколько раз перекатились по кровати, пока Тецуя не лёг сверху. Сейджуро прижал его коленями, лизнул в нижнюю губу, откинул голову, позволяя выцеловывать открытое горло – его ресницы дрожали, его пальцы крепко вцепились в Тецую; может быть, чтобы он больше никуда не делся. Сейджуро всегда расставлял фигуры так, чтобы они плясали под его дудку – Тецуя никогда не был его фигурой, Тецуя никогда не оправдывал его ожиданий. 

Поэтому в Тецую надо было вцепиться намертво. 

Тецуя дышал сорвано и двигался неровными рывками – их так плотно прижимало друг к другу, что не хватало воздуха. Сейджуро гнулся под ним, крепко сжимал их обоих в ладони, пока Тецуя раскачивался над ним на руках, – тянулся вперёд, целовал красные скулы Тецуи, прижимал свободную ладонь к его напряжённой пояснице. 

Это было так здорово – снова ощущать его; его взгляд, его осипший голос, его горячую кожу. 

Необходимо. 

Сейджуро толкнул его коленом, вцепляясь пальцами чуть ниже рёбер – Тецуя плюхнулся на бок, закинул ногу на чужое бедро, вжался тяжёлым членом в чужой пах и накрыл раскрытые губы напротив. У него перед глазами плыло, под пальцами пульсировал влажный жар, а в грудной клетке зудело от этого восторженного ощущения – Сейджуро прижимался лбом к его лбу, интимно кусал губы и жмурился, двигаясь с Тецуей на одном дыхании. 

Он так долго его, Тецую, ждал; он так удивительно долго и трепетно его любил. 

– Акаши – однолюб, – сказал как-то Мидорима, когда слухи о том, что они встречаются, поползли среди бывших сокомандников. – Туго тебе придётся.

Тецуя не стал бы с ним спорить и сейчас. 

Он лежал, судорожно хватая воздух ртом, и его лёгкие никак не могли удержать его; Сейджуро напротив него облизывал яркие от поцелуев губы, и в глазах у него плескался безбрежный огненный океан. Он гладил Тецую по щеке, держал его колено на собственном бедре и не хотел отстраняться, даже если к утру они собирались прилипнуть друг к другу. 

Ему было всё равно, Тецуе тоже – хотелось смеяться. 

Хотелось…

– Сейджуро, – позвал он на выдохе, и тот дрогнул под чужой ладонью. 

Убрал волосы у Тецуи со лба, огладил знакомые черты лица, нажал большим пальцем на припухшие губы – накрыл их ртом, плотно вжимаясь бёдрами в бёдра, впился ладонью в чужую кожу. 

– Тецуя, – выдохнул он мокро, прямо Тецуе в рот, и у того вспыхнуло перед глазами. 

Это было как тогда – ещё до того, как Тецуя оставил его, ещё до того, как лицо Сейджуро стало осунувшимся, ещё до того, как его строгий отец узнал о них. 

Тецуя не жалел, что ушёл. 

Тецуя был рад, что мог вернуться. 

***

Акира и Кимико смотрели на чехол у Рюу в руках с удивлённым восхищением. 

– Это что, скрипка? – недоверчиво поинтересовался Сеичи, утирая кулаком под носом, и Рюу с расстановкой кивнул ему. 

Аой, хлопочущая над расписанием весенних занятий, вскинула голову – оставила бумаги, подошла к детям, присаживаясь на колено и убирая прядь волос за ухо. Её маленькая ладонь легла Рюу между лопаток – тот обернулся и чуть улыбнулся ей. 

Вежливо и открыто. 

– Ты хочешь нам сыграть? – спросила Аой осторожно, и Рюу сдержанно кивнул. 

– Куроко-сенсей сказал, что мы прочитали все книжки, которые были в списке обязательной литературы, – он поставил чехол на пол, придерживая за тугой ремень. – Поэтому он предложил заменить занятие по чтению. 

Аой обернулась к Тецуе – тот стоял чуть поодаль, помогая Чо повязать платок на голову на пиратский манер, и когда поймал её взгляд, загадочно улыбнулся. 

– Куроко-сенсей ничего не говорил, – сказала Аой задумчиво и прищурилась. 

Рюу чуть наклонил голову – его непримечательное лицо было расслабленным и открытым. 

– Куроко-сенсей сказал, что это сюрприз. 

Акира захлопала в ладоши. 

– Сюрприз! – она невысоко подпрыгнула, юбка всколыхнулась у коленей. – Я так люблю сюрпризы!

Рюу вежливо кивнул.

– Надеюсь, этот сюрприз тебе тоже понравится. 

Сеичи растолкал девочек локтями. 

– Эй, я тоже люблю сюрпризы, – сказал он, насупившись. – Ты, наверное, здорово играешь. 

Рюу сконфуженно нахмурился. 

– Почему ты так думаешь?

Сеичи упёр кулаки в бока и добродушно фыркнул. 

– У тебя всё здорово получается, – сказал он просто. 

Рюу обескураженно распахнул глаза – лицо его вытянулось, на скулах заалел румянец, ресницы вздрогнули; он даже задышал чаще. Отвёл взгляд, не зная, куда его деть, растерянно нахмурился, вцепляясь пальцами в кожу ремня. 

Глубоко вдохнул. 

– С-спасибо, – сказал он тихо, коротко запнувшись в самом начале. 

Сеичи широко улыбнулся ему. 

– За что? – спросил он весело. – Мама говорит, что за правду не благодарят. 

Рюу поднял на него взгляд, хлопнул чёрными глазами – потом нашёл Тецую за детскими спинами и уставился на него в полной растерянности; Тецуя улыбнулся ему тепло и ободряюще.

Он был таким живым, таким добрым ребёнком. 

– Ты думал о том, что будет, когда Рюу-кун пойдёт в школу? – спросил как-то Тецуя, когда они скрипели кроссовками по затёртому покрытию. 

Весна цвела ярким цветом и расползалась по серым улицам жидким солнцем – очень хотелось играть на свежем воздухе, но холодные ветра всё ещё морозили приоткрытые окна. 

Сейджуро поймал его пас и прижал мяч к боку. 

– Думал, конечно, – он кивнул, утирая краем майки пот со лба. – Не могу сказать, что в этом вопросе всё кажется однозначным. 

– Он может растеряться и снова замкнуться, – Тецуя уселся на скамейку и потянулся за водой. 

Сейджуро посмотрел на него, чуть прищурившись – Тецуя поймал его взгляд, опрокинул в себя половину бутылки и, конечно, виртуозно облился. Сейджуро беззлобно хмыкнул. 

– Ты что-то задумал. 

Тецуя откинул волосы со лба – потянулся, ощущая, как ноют натруженные мышцы, и положил локти на колени. 

– Твой отец ведь уже решил, в какую школу отдавать Рюу-куна, верно?

Сейджуро фыркнул. 

– Естественно. 

Тецуя пожал плечом. 

– Детские психологи уверяют, что адаптация детей к школе проходит быстрее, если они находятся в знакомом коллективе. 

Сейджуро покрутил мяч на пальце, смотря, как мелькает рисунок – потом сжал его между ладонями, вскинул брови. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы они всей группой пошли в одну школу, я правильно тебя понимаю? – спросил он осторожно, и Тецуя кивнул. 

– Я хочу поднять этот вопрос на родительском собрании.

Сейджуро подошёл к нему – присел на одно колено, укладывая мяч на паркет между лодыжками; глаза его улыбались. 

– Думаешь, у тебя получится? – спросил он, укладывая ладонь Тецуе на колено, и тот растянул губы в улыбке.

– Я постараюсь быть очень убедительным, – Тецуя накрыл руку на колене собственной ладонью. – Ты знаешь. 

– К сожалению, – улыбнулся Сейджуро, и Тецуя ничего не успел ему сказать, потому что Сейджуро потянулся вперёд и поцеловал его. 

Аомине валялся на его диване с тем скорбным выражением лица, с которым не хочешь расставаться с рваными кроссовками – понимаешь, что они уже рваные, но всё равно не хочешь, вы же столько пережили. 

– Значит, мы больше не зависаем у тебя по выходным? – спросил он недовольно, и Тецуя швырнул ему в лоб мандарин. 

– По выходным? – переспросил он, прищурившись. – Вы зависаете здесь через день. 

Аомине фыркнул. 

– Вот уж неправда. 

Кагами, изучающий спортивный каталог, пихнул его в живот – Аомине согнулся пополам и попытался боднуть его в лоб; Кагами ловко увернулся и придавил его ладонью.

– Куроко хочет сказать: «Прояви уважение, Аомине-кун», – его громкий голос стал неестественно высоким. 

Аомине хмыкнул.

– Очень похоже получилось. 

Тецуя швырнул мандарин и в него – Кагами очистил дольки от шкурки и протянул половину в подставленную ладонь; он всегда делился с Аомине, если что-то чистил. 

– Значит, всё хорошо? – спросил он, смотря, как Тецуя надевает на Нигоу ошейник – тому не нравилось, и он крутил мохнатой головой; Тецуя тоже не был в восторге, но за выгул собаки без ошейника его могли оштрафовать. 

– Прости, Нигоу, это ненадолго, – сказал Тецуя и потрепал Нигоу по ушам – тот благодарно лизнул его в запястье; потом Тецуя повернулся к Кагами. – Теперь – да, – отозвался он уверенно и улыбнулся. 

Аомине скользнул по нему внимательным взглядом и недоверчиво хмыкнул. 

– Ну, посмотрим, – сказал он и подавился, когда Кагами хлопнул его по животу. 

Тецуя пристегнул к ошейнику поводок и погладил Нигоу по крепкой спине – тот тут же вскочил на упругие лапы, готовый сворачивать горы, мусорные контейнеры и детей с велосипедов. 

– Кто пойдёт со мной? – спросил Тецуя, и Кагами почти болезненно поморщился. 

– Нет, спасибо, – отозвался он скептически, и Аомине принялся над ним издеваться.

Проблема была в том, что на улице Нигоу обожал запрыгивать Кагами на спину – тот верещал, как девчонка, а потом заваливался затылком об асфальт, потому что Нигоу давно не был маленьким смешливым щенком. Кагами вообще говорил, что этой собакой можно было убивать, но он так, в принципе, про всех собак говорил. 

Аомине согласился пойти с ним – долго молчал, засунув руки в карманы, угрюмо сопел. 

– Говори, если хочешь что-то сказать, – попросил Тецуя, наматывая поводок на ладонь. 

Аомине покосился на него с сомнением – потом остановился, тяжело выдохнул; его напряжённое лицо разом расслабилось. 

– Слушай, я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были проблемы. 

– У меня не будет проблем, – возразил Тецуя. – Мы…

– Взрослые люди, да, я помню, – Аомине нетерпеливо перебил его. – Но отец Акаши никуда не делся. 

Тецуя знал об этом – видел по нервно сжатым челюстям Сейджуро, когда тот принимал звонки от отца, по его напряжённым плечам, когда они говорили о нём. Тецуя знал, что просто не будет – то, что они были взрослыми людьми, не решало ни одну из намечающихся проблем. 

Но теперь Тецуя был готов. 

– Отношения между нами изначально были вопреки, – сказал он просто и улыбнулся – тепло, искренне, цепляюще; Аомине уставился на него во все глаза. – Я больше не буду убегать. 

Аомине цокнул языком – покачал головой и перекинул руку Тецуе через плечи, как делал в школе. 

– Ты ненормальный, Тецу, – сказал он весело. – Тобой нельзя не восхищаться. 

Тецуя недовольно повёл плечами, чтобы сбросить чужую руку – не тут-то было; она лежала мёртвым грузом и приятно согревала. 

– Значит, ты умеешь делать комплименты, – уточнил он, и Аомине закатил глаза. 

– Ни одного хорошего слова тебе больше не скажу. 

Тецуя насмешливо пожал плечом.

– Ты и раньше этим не занимался. 

Аомине насупился. 

– Эй.

Тецуя засмеялся – Нигоу навернул вокруг него два круга, путаясь в поводке, а Аомине ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу. 

Не сдавайся, говорил он. 

Тецуя не собирался. 

Сейджуро снова был с ним – уверенный, оберегающий, яркий и сильный; такой, каким Тецуя помогал ему быть. Такой, каким Сейджуро хотел быть с ним – с ним и людьми, которых он хотел защищать. Потрясающее ощущение – почти забытое, искрящееся на кончиках пальцев. 

– Всё будет хорошо, если ты будешь с нами, – сказал Сейджуро ему как-то и прижался губами к виску. – Со мной и Рюу. 

Тецуя улыбнулся ему – положил ладонь между лопатками, привалился к плечу; он бы не отказался даже под страхом смерти. 

Рюу смотрел на них с подозрением, деловито складывая руки за спиной. 

– Это хорошо, что вы помирились, – сказал он Тецуе, когда они клеили фонарики к весеннему фестивалю. – Теперь всё по-другому. 

– По-другому? – переспросил Тецуя, и Рюу уверенно кивнул; голос его был твёрдым и довольным. 

– Правильно. 

Тецуя поймал его взгляд – блестящий детский живой взгляд – и не смог сдержать улыбки. 

Ничего не будет просто, подумал он. 

Но они обязательно справятся.


End file.
